Louder
by GleeFanLove
Summary: Rachel acaba en un bar ahogando las penas en alcohol, después de descubrir que su novio la ha sido infiel. Allí conoce a un chico alto, guapo y moreno, con el que por una serie de circunstancias acaba pasando la noche. ¿Será solo sexo de una noche? ¿El destino les volverá a unir? Quien sabe... Si quieres descubrirlo solo tienes que leer la historia.
1. Capítulo 1 Tu sonrisa, tus ojos

**Bienvenidos otra vez. Estoy muy contenta por iniciar esta historia, espero que sea mucho mejor que la anterior. La anterior aún me falta el último capítulo, que intentaré subir lo antes posible, pero ahora estamos con esta serie. Por suerte para vosotros tengo cinco capítulos escritos y los subiré cada dos días en principio. Si veo por las lecturas y por vuestros reviews, fav y esas cosas que os gustan lo subiré antes. Y ya os dejo disfrutar de la historia, "Louder". :)**

_**P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE.**_

Después de graduarme en Administración y Dirección de Empresas, en una de las mejores universidades de Nueva York, aquí estoy. En un bar, ahogando mis penas en alcohol. ¿Me equivoqué de carrera? ¿Simplemente, he tenido mala suerte con las empresas? Quizás, esté aquí también culpándome por la ruptura con mi novio. Derramando lágrimas por su culpa. Ese estúpido de Puck... creía que me iba a seguir engañando. A saber cuánto tiempo llevaba poniéndome los cuernos.

Se supone que había quedado aquí con Jesse hace media hora, pero no aparece. Cuando estaba a punto de irme, un chico se acercó.

-¿Por qué una chica llorando en un sitio como este?- preguntó indiscretamente.

-No es tu problema- contesté tajante, sin ni siquiera darme la vuelta para mirarle.

-Uy... tenía pensado que las chicas aquí eran más amables- pronunció con un tono que se percibía que iba pasado con el alcohol.

-Te has equivocado de chica- dije dándome la vuelta para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Discúlpame...- dijo apenas en un susurro.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón, quizás no he sido muy amable. ¿Te sientas?- mostré el asiento libre que había junto a mí. Él lo hizo- No estoy de humor hoy. Mi novio me puso los cuernos con una chica en mi propia casa.

-Menudo imbécil- dijo con una sincera voz.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu historia para estar aquí?

-Bueno, estoy de viaje de negocios.

-Eso no es una historia. Algo te tiene que ocurrir para estar aquí ahogando las penas en el alcohol e intentando propasarte conmigo- levanté una ceja y coqueteando con la mirada. Era guapo, alto y moreno.

-Finn, 26 años, propietario de una pequeña de automóviles. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Digamos que no he tenido un buen día.

-Entiendo, entonces brindemos por eso- dije levantando mi copa y acercándole una a él para brindar.

-Por nuestro mal día- chocamos las copas.

-Por cierto, me llamo Rachel- dije estrechando su mano.

-Me encuentro algo mal...- dijo sujetándose la cabeza con las dos manos- Creo que debería coger un taxi y marcharme a mi hotel.

-Creo que si coges el taxi en estas condiciones no serás capaz ni de llegar hasta el ascensor. ¿Qué te parece si te acerco en coche? Lo tengo aquí fuera.

-¿Nunca te dijeron tus padres que no debes subir al coche a desconocidos?- bromeó aún con su cabeza entre las manos.

-Sí, pero no eres un desconocido. Te has presentado, eres Finn- reí.

-No me voy a negar.

-Vamos- dije ayudándole a levantar, haciendo que se apoyara en mi hombro. Aunque, no haría mucho, a su lado era diminuta.

Anduvimos como pudimos hasta mi coche. Fue gracioso ver como el grandullón intentaba entrar a mi pequeño coche. Ninguno de los dos podíamos parar de reír, hasta que por fin consiguió entrar. Cerré su puerta y rodeé el coche para entrar al coche. Cuando entré me lo encontré ya durmiendo. Se veía tan inocente y vulnerable así. Parece que no tenía una vida de lo más afortunada, pero al igual que yo.

-Finn...-dije sacudiendo su hombro con delicadeza- Necesito saber dónde te alojas para llevarte.

-...

-De acuerdo. Entonces iremos a mi casa, no puedo dejarte en la calle.

Arranqué el coche y ni con el ruido que producía el motor de mi coche despertó. Por suerte mi casa no estaba muy lejos de allí. Tan solo unas manzanas más lejos de aquél bar estaba mi casa. Me había vuelto loca. Iba a dejar que un desconocido durmiese en mi casa. Pero él me transmitía seguridad.

Cuando llegamos, aparqué el coche en el garaje de mi casa. Vivía en un pequeño apartamento independiente que tenía tan solo un dormitorio, salón, cocina, baño y el garaje por supuesto. No me podía quejar, ya que me lo estaban pagando mis padres. Salí del coche y abrí la puerta del copiloto.

-Finn, vamos sal- le cogí de un brazo para ver si se animaba a salir. Así lo hizo- Apóyate en mí.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó confuso.

-En mi casa. No me dijiste donde estaba tu hotel y no podía dejarte en la calle.

Entramos al apartamento y le ayudé a sentar en una de las sillas de la barra de la cocina. Mientras él estaba intentando mantener el equilibrio en el taburete, yo preparaba algo de café para que se le pasase un poco el dolor de cabeza.

-Ten- dije entregándole una taza con el café.

-Gracias- dijo sonriéndome con una preciosa y encantadora media sonrisa- Si no hubiera sido por ti, hubiese estado tirado en la calle.

-No lo creo. Pero no es nada. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, ahora veo claro la razón por la que me acerqué a ti en el bar- dijo acercándose a mí.

-¿A sí?- pregunté- Sorpréndeme.

-No puede evitar fijarme lo bien que te queda ese vestidito- dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo- Y cuando te diste la vuelta para mirarme, me di cuenta que tu cuerpo acompañaba a tu belleza.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti- dijo siguiendo su peligroso juego.

-¿Podrías?- dijo a escasos centímetros de mí, lo que me obligó a tener que mirar para arriba para toparme con sus ojos.

-Tu sonrisa, seguro que con ella seduces a todas las chicas. Tus ojos, con ellos las hipnotizas. Y bueno tu cuerpo...

-¿Quieres descubrir algo?- preguntó alzando las cejas.

-Puede- dije poniendo de puntilla para susurrarle al oído- ¿Quieres descubrir lo que hay debajo del "vestidito"?- puse voz seductora. En ese momento no me reconocía, hace una hora estaba llorando porque mi novio me había puesto los cuernos y ahora estoy coqueteando... bueno insinuándome a un completo desconocido.

-Ajá-asintió sin apenas dudarlo.

-Ven- dije con el dedo índice mientras me metía a mi cuarto rápido. Antes de que él llegó, yo ya me había quitado mi vestido y estaba tumbada en la cama con tan solo la ropa interior.

Él se quedó asombrado cuando me vio así. Hizo lo propio y se quitó su ropa. Primero su camiseta, que dejó a ver otra cualidad. Sus abdominales, pese a que era un gran hombre y parecía que no, tenía un cuerpo... No me podía concentrar mirándole. Siguió quitándose los zapatos e inmediatamente los pantalones, para quedarse en bóxers delante de mí.

Se lanzó a mi cama y comenzó acercarse poco a poco a mi cuello. Notaba como su respiración ponía mi piel de gallina. Comenzó a darme besos en el cuello. Yo solté algún gemido a causa de la excitación. El subió para dar pequeños mordiscos al lóbulo de mi oreja. Causando que no parase de reír, cosa que también le provocó la risa a él. Volvimos a la situación y el posó sus labios junto a los míos, dando primero suaves besos hasta que yo abrí más la boca en señal de que su lengua podía entrar. Así hizo. Nuestros besos empezaron a ser más apasionados y con cierta lujuria. Mientras nos besábamos él tenía sus manos en mi culo y yo en sus abdominales, que poco a poco fui bajando hasta encontrarme su erección encerrada en sus calzoncillos. Metí la mano y comenzó a acariciarle. Ahora fue él el que gimió. Yo continué acariciando su miembro.

-Me voy a... si no paras- advirtió.

Entonces me bajé mis bragas, que era la única prenda que me quedaba y le ayudé a bajarse sus calzoncillos para que pudiese entrar dentro de mí. Su gran miembro salió y al instante desapareció en mi interior, provocando ahora un gemido mutuo. Me provocó algo de dolor al principio, pero tras introducirse varias veces en mí, me acostumbré al tamaño y logré disfrutarlo sin dolor. Noté cuando estaba a punto de irme y con un gran gemido lo hice sonar, con mis uñas arañando su espalda. Al poco el también acabó y salió de mí.

Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos minutos hasta que nos quedamos dormidos prácticamente a la vez.

A la mañana siguiente, me despertó el sonido de algo que no reconocí. Sin embargo, cuando desperté me di cuenta de porqué. Anoche traje a casa a un desconocido y me acosté con él. Y el sonido era de su teléfono. Él despertó segundos después que yo. Parece que supo de quién podría ser esa llamada y se levantó de la cama para buscarlo. Lo encontró en sus pantalones y lo cogió, inmediatamente después se metió al baño.

-Estaba durmiendo perdón...- fue lo único que pude escuchar de su parte.

Yo mientras él estaba en el baño decidí coger mi móvil. Me encontré que tenía varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Jesse.

_"¿Dónde estás?"._

_"Me quedaré esperándote un rato más, aunque pensé que llegaba tarde yo"._

_"Rachel, mándame un mensaje en cuanto veas los otros mensajes, me tienes muy preocupado. El tío del bar me dijo que te vio aquí salir con un chico. ¡Contesta a mis llamadas o mensajes!"._

Yo en vez de preocuparme por cómo se podía haber sentido esperándome y enterándose que me fui del bar con alguien, solo pude reírme. Parecía mi padre. Pero tenía razón, me marché del bar olvidándome por completo de él. Aunque tengo excusa de que llegó tarde y se me presentó una oportunidad mejor. Finn por fin salió del baño.

-Menos mal, pensé que no saldrías nunca.

-Perdón, tenía que atender la llamada.

-¿Trabajo?-pregunté cogiendo algo de ropa.

-No, familia más bien...

-Está bien. Me voy a dar una ducha. Si quieres puedes ir a desayunar algo. Te acercaré a tu hotel después de ducharme- entré al baño para darme una ducha rápida y vestirme.

Al cabo de media hora salí perfectamente vestida con una falda y una camisa, mi pelo perfectamente ondulado y con algo de maquillaje.

Me encontré a Finn ya vestido con la ropa de ayer y desayunando.

-Buenos días- me dijo.

-¿Quieres algo de ropa? Tengo de mi ex, a lo mejor algo te queda bien.

-No te preocupes, tengo que ir a mi hotel y allí tengo ropa.

-De acuerdo. Desayuno algo y nos marchamos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- asentí- ¿Te marchas a algún sitio?- dijo señalando las cajas en las que estaban guardadas parte de mis cosas.

-Sí. Con mis padres. Acabé mi carrera e intenté buscar empleo aquí pero nada... y mis padres se cansaron de pagarme el alquiler de mi piso.

-Así que niña mimada- asintió él.

-Oye- golpeé su hombro- Estaba estudiando, no podía trabajar al mismo tiempo.

-Auch- se quejó- ¿Qué son esas confianzas?- dijo riendo.

-Perdona, pensaba que después de acostarnos no te quejarías por un simple golpecito, perdona.

-Respecto a eso, estuvo genial pero...

-Lo sé- dije antes de que el me dijese nada- Tranquilo, fue solo sexo.

-Tenía miedo de que te enamorases de mí.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Por mis ojos, mis abdominales, mi sonrisa...- bromeó recordando mis palabras de aquella misma noche.

-¿Y tú?- pregunté intentando hacerme la ofendida- Te encantaba como me quedaba mi vestidito y que mi cuerpo acompañaba a mi belleza.

-Está bien, los dos dijimos muchas cosas por la noche.

Acabamos de desayunar y le llevé hasta su hotel. El Palace nada más y nada menos. Parece que tenía dinero. Se subestimo cuando me contó que tenía una pequeña empresa. Tendría más que una pequeña empresa como para permitirse andar acostándose con chicas y mientras estar pagando una habitación en el Hotel Palace. Aparqué justo en la entrada y nos quedamos sin hablar allí parados.

-Esto es una despedida- dijo intentando evitar aquél silencio incómodo.

-Sí...

-Me encantaría haberte conocido antes, de verdad- me limité a sonreír- Espero que el destino nos vuelva a juntar alguna otra vez- sonrió y salió del coche después de darme dos besos, ahora más fríos y en la mejilla.

-Bienvenido Sr. Hudson- saludó el portero del hotel.

¿Sr. Hudson? Así que era hasta conocido y yo no me había enterado. Da igual, sería mejor que no pensase más en él. Fue un chico de una noche. Llamé a Jesse, que supongo que seguiría preocupado y quería reunirse con él para contarle lo de Puck. Aunque, a esas horas Jesse estaba en el trabajo. Así que me puse a pensar y llamé a otro de mis mejores amigos de la ciudad y compañero de piso. Sí, compañero de piso. Compartíamos cama, es gay, no me importa.

-¿Kurt?- pregunté a través del teléfono.

-Hola Rach- me saludó con su habitual alegría.

-¿Dónde estuviste esta noche?

-Cierto, te tengo que contar algo increíble que me sucedió ayer.

-No creo que supere a mi historia...

-¿Qué te ocurrió? Resumen, luego entras en detalles.

-Vale. Salí de correos de coger mis billetes para volver a Ohio, dónde por cierto también tengo los tuyos, llegué a casa y me encontré a Puck liándose con una chica.

-¿En nuestra casa? ¿En nuestra cama?- dijo indignado.

-Sí. Bueno, yo me derrumbé y quedé con Jesse en un bar cerca de casa para hablar con él, pero tardó mucho en aparecer y un chico se me acercó y se puso a hablarme. Iba algo borracho y me ofrecí a llevarlo a su hotel, era muy majo la verdad, cuando subió al coche se quedó dormido y no me dijo donde se hospedaba. Así que le llevé a casa, le di un café y... nos acostamos.

-Perdón Rach, ¿puedes repetir?

-¿Qué parte?

-La de que te has acostado con un desconocido.

-Estuvimos hablando en el bar, y fue muy agradable y era guapísimo Kurt.

-No digo nada, pero no te reconozco, acostándote con un tío que acabas de conocer.

-Él era diferente, además dame un respiro, me han puesto los cuernos.

-Bueno, piensa que no tendrás que ver más a Puckerman. Te marchas a Lima y yo voy contigo. Parece que Nueva York era demasiado para nosotros.

Volví a mi apartamento para acabar de empaquetar las cosas que me faltaban. Dentro de dos días volvería a Lima, Ohio. Volver a casa de mis padres era un paso atrás, pero al menos podré trabajar en la empresa de mis padres. No era muy divertido trabajar en una oficina de abogados, pero no tengo otra opción. Al menos volveré a ver a sus antiguos amigos. Muchos de ellos se quedaron en Lima cuando Kurt y yo nos marchamos a Nueva York, aunque no estoy muy segura de que ellos sigan viviendo allí. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con algunos. Tendré tiempo para reencontrarme con todos y cada uno de ellos...

**Y hasta aquí. Van a suceder unas cuantas cosillas interesantes en el próximo capítulo, así que si queréis verlo cuanto antes ya sabéis que tenéis que darle a fav y esas cosas y lo subiré lo antes posible. Espero que os haya gustado, a mí en particular me encantó escribirlo. Nos vemos pronto, adiós. **


	2. Capítulo 2 Estoy comprometida

**Bienvenidos de nuevo a otro capítulo. Quiero daros las gracias a todos aquellos que habéis leído el primer capítulo. No me esperaba que en tan pocos días lo leyese tanta gente. A pesar de que no hayáis dado a fav o hayáis comentado tengo esperanza de que a alguien le haya gustado y espero que os guste mucho más este capítulo. Así que, no os hago esperar más y os dejo leer. **

_**P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE.**_

-No me puedo creer que dejemos Nueva York...- me dijo Kurt triste.

-No lo tomes como un adiós, sino como un hasta luego.

-Tienes que admitir que dejar a Puckerman y acostarte con aquél chico te ha sentado muy bien. ¿Habéis vuelto a hablar?

-Si te soy sincera echo de menos a Noah...

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Te ha puesto los cuernos- dijo bruscamente.

-Entiéndeme. Llevábamos juntos desde que yo comencé la secundaria. Hemos estado juntos desde que yo tenía catorce años y él dieciocho, ocho años Kurt.

-Aún recuerdo cuando tus padres conocieron a Puckerman- dijo sin poder aguantar la risa.

-Sí, yo también... y no me gustó.

-Hay que decir que nunca lo olvidará nadie. Que tus padres te pillen con tu novio en la cama después de acostaros por primera vez marca mucho.

-Me pasé semanas castigada.

No podía vivir sin Noah. Cuanto más lo pensaba más sabía que lo necesitaba. Una relación de ocho años marca demasiado. Además ha sido mi único novio y la única persona con la que me he acostado sin contar a aquel tipo del bar. Tengo claro que echo de menos a Noah, pero cada vez que le recuerdo a él... se me olvida lo demás. En una noche me hizo sentir más, sexualmente hablando, de lo que mi novio tardó meses o no me hizo llegar a sentir nunca.

-¿Berry? ¿Está ahí?- dijo agitando su mano por delante de mis ojos.

-Sí, perdón. ¿Qué decías?

-Sé que no es tan interesante como tu noche con aquél misterioso tío, pero al menos haz que me escuchas.

-Estaba algo distraída. Cuéntame- dije ahora manteniendo mi concentración en lo que me iba a contar y alejando de mi pensamiento a los dos chicos que me traían loca la cabeza.

-Bueno, por la tarde estuve con mi hermano que estaba en la ciudad y por la noche fue lo mejor. Cuando mi hermano se marchó, yo me quedé sentado en la cafetería y un chico se acercó a mí. Se llama Adam, ¿y a que no sabes dónde trabaja?- negué con la cabeza- En la NYADA- dijo con un agudo grito.

-¿No es ahí donde intentaste ingresar?

-Sí... pero me dijeron que no era lo suficiente bueno. Por eso me metí en la carrera de diseño. Bueno, el caso es que nos quedamos hablando hasta la noche. Nos dimos cuenta de que era tarde y yo me iba a marchar, pero él me invitó a su casa a cenar. Yo estaba un poco confuso, notaba la química que había entre nosotros y sabía cómo podíamos acabar la noche y yo no soy de esos, pero acepté.

-Oye- le golpeé-¿Qué me has llamado?- pregunté ofendida y él me miró confuso- Yo me acosté con un chico que no conocía y sin haber hablado apenas.

-Perdona- dijo abrazándome- El caso es que acabamos besándonos y cuando íbamos a ir a su cuarto yo me asusté.

-¿Y?

-Lo aceptó. Dijo que yo era especial y que no quería hacerlo si no quería- me contó sonriendo.

-Kurt Hummel, ¿no te habrás enamorado?

-No, pero es encantador.

-Kurt, no. ¿Te das cuenta de dónde estamos?- dije señalándole con los brazos- El aeropuerto, destino Lima, Ohio.

_"Pasajeros con destino a Ohio, embarquen por la puerta trece"._

Kurt me miró con cara de tristeza y yo solo le abracé. Ambos dejábamos a grandes personas en Nueva York. Finn estaría... ¡No! Quería decir, Puck estará aquí y yo me marcho. Ni siquiera sé porque pensé en él. Por otra parte, tengo ganas de volver, algo me dice que pasaré un muy buen verano con mis amigos y mis padres. Quién sabe, a lo mejor mis padres se arrepienten y me dejan volver a Nueva York, pagándome el apartamento claro.

Tras un largo tiempo de vuelo, llegamos de nuevo a nuestro hogar. Ohio. ¿Habrá cambiado mucho desde que me marché? Desde que fui a la universidad no volví a Lima, siempre venían mis padres a Nueva York y Puck también se acabó mudando conmigo a Nueva York, en otro apartamento, pero al menos estábamos en la misma ciudad.

Giré la cabeza para ver a Kurt y se le veía verdaderamente contento, no entendía porque. Hace unas horas estaba triste porque había dejado, supuestamente, a un chico que le gustó y ahora está tan contento.

-¿Contento?- pregunté confusa.

-Claro que estoy contento. Echaba de menos mi familia y por fin estará mi hermano también.

-Tu hermanastro fantasma- bromeé- Desde que tu padre se casó con su madre apenas venía a veros. Yo ni siquiera le conozco y eso que me pasaba media vida en tu casa.

-Es un larga historia... por cierto, ¿quién viene a buscarnos?

-Quinn, la avisé que volvíamos y me dijo que vendría. Dijo que tenía muchas cosas que contarnos.

Recogimos nuestras maletas y cuando íbamos en dirección a la salida, nos encontramos a nuestra rubia. Allí de pie esperándonos. Luciendo unos shorts cortos, que hacían relucir sus piernas y una blusa. Nos localizó ella también y corrió a los brazos de Kurt en un momento.

-Barbie, cuanto te he echado de menos- pronunció Kurt.

-Yo también- dijo mientras se separaba de abrazarle para lanzarse ahora a mis brazos- No vuelvas a abandonarme tanto tiempo.

-No.

-Bueno, vamos.

- Un momento- dije cogiéndola por el brazo- ¿Qué era eso tan mega-híper-súper importantísimo que tenías que contarme?- me enseñó su mano, mostrando en especial un anillo.

-Estoy comprometida- me dijo contentísima.

-Espera. ¿Desde cuando tienes novio?- pregunté desconcertada.

-Pues...-lo pensó bien- Creo que dos meses después de que tú te marchases le conocí y comenzamos a salir a las pocas semanas, así que casi cuatro años.

-¡Tu record!- bromeé, aunque llevaba razón- ¿Y cuándo me vas a presentar al afortunado?

-Más bien la afortunada es ella por salir con mi hermanastro. Vamos a ser familia.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté ahora llevándome las manos a la cabeza. No entendía nada- ¿Tu futuro marido es el hermano de Kurt?- ambos asintieron- O sea, ¿que tú lo sabías Kurt?- volvió a asentir- Parece que soy la última en enterarme...- dije un poco molesta- Pero bueno, me alegro por ti Quinn. Ya era hora de que asentases la cabeza- comenté mientras ya íbamos de camino al coche.

-¡Rach!- me llamó Quinn. Me di la vuelta y me di cuenta de que estaba hablando sola. Quinn se paró delante de un BMV negro en el que había alguien esperando- Es aquí. Es el coche de mi futuro marido- dijo entre risitas. Volví atrás para ir al coche, pero cuando vi quién era el chico que salía del coche, por poco se me para el corazón.

-Finn...-susurre tanto que ninguno me escuchó, pero Finn enseguida se percató de mi presencia y noté que le acababa de pasar lo mismo a él.

-¡Finn!- gritó Quinn y este apartó la mirada de mi- Coge las maletas de Rachel y mételas en el maletero- el comenzó a acercarse a mí con su cara aún de asombro y sin poder reaccionar, pero yo si lo hice y a tiempo de que él se siguiera acercando tanto a mí.

-No es necesario, puedo yo- y prácticamente fue corriendo a la parte trasera del coche para meter mi maleta y entrar rápido al coche y poder sentarme.

Entramos todos y Quinn no paraba de dedicarle miradas a Finn. Mientras yo solo podía quedarme callada durante todo el camino y esperar a que me dejasen en mi casa y poder reflexionar todo.

-Bueno Finny- cursi pensé- No te presenté, ella es Rachel- nos dedicamos una mirada sin poder dirigirnos una palabra- Cariño, ¿estará ya todo lo de la fiesta listo?

-Supongo, tus amigos se quedaron allí preparándolo todo.

-Perdonad que interrumpa pero, ¿qué fiesta?

-Vuestra fiesta de bienvenida- contestó Quinn, mientras que Finn continuó callado conduciendo.

-Ah, no no no no- intervine rápidamente- Ahora mismo te aseguro que no tengo la mente en fiestas- dije fijando mi vista por unos segundos en Finn.

-Ya lo creo que sí. Te marchaste hace cuatro años y estabas desaparecida. Ahora que has vuelto necesitas volver a tu vida y recuperar a tus amigos antes de que vuelva Noah a apartarte de nuevo.

-Él nunca hizo eso- le defendí- Fui yo la que me marché. Además, ya no estoy con Noah.

-¿Cómo que no estás con Noah?- preguntó asombrada.

-Es una larga historia.

-De acuerdo...- contestó, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a preguntar.

No quise volver a intentar convencer a Quinn para que me dejase en mi casa porque sería inútil. Pero peor era aquella situación. Estamos en el coche mi mejor amiga y mi mejor amigo, que resulta que uno es hermano y otra comprometida del tío con el que me acosté hace apenas tres días. Yo lógicamente no sabía que tenía novia y mucho menos que era Quinn. No sabía cómo iba a acabar todo esto, pero buena pinta no tenía.

Llegamos a una casa enorme y aparcó el coche en la entrada, junto a más. Probablemente serían de mis excompañeros del Glee Club, tampoco tenía muchos más amigos. Bueno, sí pero más gracias a Puckerman. Las animadoras y los jugadores de football nunca se preocuparon mucho por mí.

-Cómo ha cambiado tu casa.

-No es mi casa lógicamente, Rachel. De momento es la casa de Finn, aunque será nuestra futura casa- dijo cogiendo de la mano a Finn para ir acompañada hasta el largo camino al jardín.

-Así que viviréis juntos aquí... tenían entendido que eras secretaría, Quinn.

-Sí- rio- De su empresa.

-De su pequeña empresa- deseé no haber dicho aquello, Finn casi se le salen los ojos de la sorpresa de que dijese eso y yo me arrepentí al instante.

-Que va, es una gran empresa. Hudson S.A., comercializa automóviles de alta gama.

Pasamos al jardín y un montón de gente se lanzó encima de Kurt y mía. Solo pude reconocer a unos pocos. Santana, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Sam y Jake. ¿Qué narices hacía Jake abrazándome? Mi excuñado aquí, no es normal. Supongo que por eso puso Quinn mala cara cuando se enteró que lo habíamos dejado.

-Rachel, puedes dejar tus cosas dentro de momento- me indicó Quinn. Volví al coche, pero resultaba inútil cuando el coche estaba cerrado.

De repente, las luces parpadearon y un sonidito salió del coche. Volvía intentarlo y estaba abierto. No quería darme la vuelta porque probablemente él estaría allí detrás.

-¿Así mejor?- preguntó con su dulce voz.

-No- me di la vuelta histérica- Coge las maletas y mételas dentro, tengo que hablar contigo- dije prácticamente mientras ya estaba andando en dirección a la casa.

Él sacó las maletas del coche lo más rápido que pudo y entró. Para yo cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Las dejó cerca del sofá del salón y vino a las escaleras, que era donde yo me encontraba sentada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con inocencia en sus ojos.

-No pongas ese tono lastimero.

-Lo siento, estoy muy nervioso. No me podía ni imaginar que la Rachel de la que tanto me habló Quinn fueses tú. Ni que fueses la compañera de piso de mi hermano, demasiadas cosas.

-Sí y más que podemos añadir. Te recuerdo que nos acostamos hace tres días en mi casa- dije echándoselo en cara- Y tú mientras que nos acostamos estabas con Quinn. ¿Sabes cómo se llama eso?

-¿Tener un mal día?- por poco pierdo las formas y me rio, pero logré contenerme.

-¿¡Me estás vacilando!?- dije gritando para que él nervioso pusiese su dedo índice sobre mis labios para hacerme callar. Bueno, más bien, bajar el tono-¿Cómo quieres que me comporte con mi amiga después de saber que le has puesto los cuernos? Y peor aún, ¡que fue conmigo!

-Tranquila- dijo frotándome la espalda- Tú no tenías ni idea de que yo estaba saliendo con ella, no te lo mencioné. Además, lo mejor sería que no supiese nada. Bastante me costó hacerla creer que no la cogí las llamadas porque estaba ocupado yendo a buscar su anillo de compromiso.

-¿O sea que después de acostarnos, pensabas pedirla matrimonio?

-No, jamás haría eso… pero fue la única opción. Además llevo cuatro años con ella, creo que es hora.

-¿La quieres?- quise asegurarme, sin ni imaginarme su respuesta.

-Tenía claros mis sentimientos, hasta que llegaste tú...

**Vaya, vaya… parece que se pone interesante la historia. Después de pedirla matrimonio a Quinn, Finn no tiene claros sus sentimientos porque apareció Rachel en su vida. ¿Cómo acabará esta historia? Se irá descubriendo poco a poco… de momento si queréis ver el próximo capítulo antes solo tenéis que comentar que os ha parecido y darle a fav y lo subiré lo antes posible, pero de momento me despido, hasta pronto. **


	3. Capítulo 3 Desmayos y Confesiones

**Bienvenidos de nuevo. Lo prometido es deuda. Os dije que si dejabais algún review subiría el capítulo lo antes posible, y así lo hago. Además que me sorprende la de gente que ha leído ya los dos capítulos, muchas gracias a todos los lectores. Y ya os dejo disfrutar del tercer capítulo. **

_**P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE.**_

¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que ha dicho? No puede ser. ¿Por qué tuve tan mala suerte de acostarme con Finn? El futuro marido de Quinn. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. Yo volvía a Lima pensando que ahora todo estaría bien, pero nada más llegar me encuentro con esta situación. Y pensar lo feliz que estaría yo ahora mismo si no hubiera pillado a Puck con aquella chica... no hubiera pasado nada de esto.

-¿Rachel?- preguntó tocándome el hombro.

-Mira Finn, solo te pido una cosa. Olvida lo que pasó en Nueva York. Fue un error. No debimos habernos acostado. Y más te vale volver a tener los sentimientos claros por Quinn. Nada pasó allí, nada que cambie nuestras vidas, ni sentimientos, ni nada- dije tajante.

-Ojala pudiera decirlo tan convencido como tú, pero no puedo. Despertaste algo en mi int...

-Finn- chilló la voz de una mujer desde la puerta. Aquella voz me era extrañamente familiar. Sentí como los pasos de la mujer se iban acercando a Finn. Él fue a su encuentro. Me levanté de las escaleras para descubrir quién era. No dudé ni un segundo quién era aquella mujer.

-Rachel cariño- dijo viniendo para abrazarme y yo no me negué. Era la madrastra de Kurt, lo que la convertía en la madre de Finn.

-Carole- dije de forma alegre- Cuánto tiempo.

-Espera, ¿os conocéis?- preguntó Finn.

-Por supuesto, Rachel venía mucho a casa, pero era cuando tú te marchaste a la universidad. Además era novia de Puckerman, que por cierto venía con nosotros y no sé dónde se ha metido.

-¿Cómo? ¿Jake Puckerman?

-No cariño- me respondió Carole- Tu novio, Noah Puckerman. Decía que quería hablar con Finn.

-El idiota de Puckerman... se habrá ido al jardín- dijo Finn riendo, pero de inmediato cambió su cara- ¿Tu novio? ¿Tú eres la novia de Noah Puckerman?

-Era. ¿Y de qué os conocéis vosotros?

-Son amigos- contestó Carole por él- Desde que Finn entró al colegio él y Noah son amigos. Han estado sin poder verse desde que se marchó contigo a Nueva York, pero ahora que ha vuelto parece que quería ver a Finn.

-Dios...-dije volviendo a sentarme.

Esto ya es surrealista. Así que no solo me he acostado con el futuro marido de Quinn y hermano de Kurt, sino que también es amigo de Puck. Al final parece que aquél día no fue el peor de mi vida, porque este lo supera con creces.

Cada vez que volvía a pensar en la situación que me estaba tocando vivir me mareaba. Me daba igual que estuviesen Finn y Carole delante de mí, no podía levantarme, y quedarme sentada con la cara oculta entre mis manos era lo mejor. Poco a poco comencé a ver un poco borroso... cuando quise levantar la vista vi a Finn que se acercó a mí para evitar que me golpease. Me acababa de desmayar. Eso no arreglaría mucho las cosas. Las empeoraría, lo menos que quería en ese momento es tener a toda la gente a mí alrededor preguntándome si ya me encontraba bien.

Me desperté para lo que pareció que había pasado un segundo desde que me había desmayado. Entreabrí un poco los ojos y por lo que sentí estaba tumbada en una cama. Logré abrir los ojos para visualizar dónde me encontraba. Estaba en un dormitorio. Y logré visualizar la figura de un chico. No podía ser que me encontrase otra vez con Finn... esto no iba a acabar nunca. Él chico se dio cuenta de que había despertado y se sentó en el borde de la cama para después sonreírme. Logré enfocar bien y me sorprendí. Él no era Finn, era peor. Puckerman, Noah Puckerman.

-Por fin despiertas- dijo acariciándome el pelo a lo que yo intenté apartarme- Tranquila, no te muevas.

-Puck...- apenas lograba que saliese mi voz- Vete...- noté como la tristeza se hacía notable en su rostro. Él parecía que me iba a hacer caso y marcharse, pero le agarré de la mano evitándolo- ¿Fue la única?- pregunté con todas mis fuerzas.

-Rachel...

-Solo contéstame, por favor.

-Sí, fue la única.

-¿Fue solo esa vez?

-Sí, pero no sucedió hasta el punto que tú imaginas. Acababa de pedirla que se marchase, justo cuando tú entraste.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?- dije cuando una lágrima se estaba asomando ya por mis ojos.

-Porque tú eres la única chica con la que me he acostado durante los últimos ocho años y yo soy la única persona con la que tú lo has hecho- tuve que agachar la mirada ante aquella última afirmación- Y cuando comencé a hacer aquello me di cuenta que estaba haciendo el idiota y que por culpa de esa tontería podría perderte. Me di cuenta que el sexo no era lo mismo si no era contigo, que contigo todo es mejor. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme- pidió cogiendo mi mano, pero yo la quité.

-Yo también espero poder perdonarte algún día, me hiciste mucho daño.

-Te voy a esperar- confesó sincero mirándome a los ojos- Quiero que lo sepas. No me voy a besar, ni acostar con ninguna más hasta que tú me digas que me digas que jamás podrás perdonarme, te voy a esperar- me dio un beso en la frente al que no pude resistirme.

Ahora me había hecho sentirme mal. Él no se llegó a acostar con aquella chica. Yo sin embargo no tardé en tirarme al primero que me encontré. ¿Me convierte eso en la mala? No, claro que no. Se supone que cuando me acosté con Finn no estábamos juntos, pero ahora él me está esperando y yo le echo de menos por supuesto, pero hay un problema que debo admitir. Finn también está en mi cabeza. No sé por qué motivo, pero lo está.

-Puckerman, déjala sola- pidió Finn pensando que estaría durmiendo aún. Abrió más la puerta para descubrir que ya había despertado- Perdonad, pensé que estaba aún inconsciente.

-Acaba de despertar.

-Suerte que Santana estudió medicina- añadió Finn- Por cierto, Rachel- dijo mirándome directamente- Puedes quedarte aquí. Quinn tuvo que marcharse porque mañana tenía que hacer cosas en la oficina, pero me pidió que te dejase dormir aquí. Tus padres ya lo saben, no te preocupes.

-No quiero molestar- más bien no quería quedarme en una casa sola con Finn- Puedo moverme- dije levantándome y notando como los mareos volvían a mí.

-No hagas el tonto- dijo Puck- Te has puesto blanca.

-¿Ya despertó?- preguntó alguien a Finn. Era Santana. Menos mal- Hola Rachel- dijo acercándose a la cama para abrazarme. Aproveché aquello para acercarme a su oído con disimulo.

-Sácame de aquí, por favor- susurré en su oído y ella se apartó confusa.

-Bueno, chicos yo me voy a marchar- dijo levantándose- Pero me llevo a Rachel- menos mal, pensé- Creo que estará mejor conmigo en mi apartamento.

-No creo que sea buena idea que se mueva-aconsejó Finn.

-Está perfectamente- dijo ayudándome a levantarme- Ha sido un mareo tonto. Cuando estábamos en las animadoras también le ocurría cuando hacíamos viajes, no le sientan bien los aviones.

-No lo sabía...- dijo Puck.

Como adoro a Santana. Es la reina de las mentiras. Apenas había tenido cinco segundos para inventar algo y parecía verdad. Logramos salir y me ayudó a sentarme en el asiento de copiloto. Ahora tendría que contarle por qué me quería marchar de allí. O también podía inventarme algo, pero en verdad necesitaba que alguien supiese todo lo que me tiene loca la cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Santana mientras iba conduciendo- Es cierto que estás un poco pálida.

-Sí, algo mareada, pero bien.

Hubo un largo silencio. Notaba la tensión del momento. Santana estaba esperando a que se lo contase sin necesidad de que ella preguntase pero eso no sucedió, ella preguntó antes.

-Suéltalo- dijo.

-¿El qué?- dije haciéndome la tonta.

- Venga, vale, yo si quieres te lo pregunto directamente. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué querías salir de allí?

-...- tenía que pensar por unos segundos lo que iba a decir- ¿No te parece suficiente tener que aguantar a Puck después de que me haya puesto los cuernos?- intenté parecer convincente, pero me miro por tan solo un segundo para analizarme y parece que era como un detector de mentiras.

-Podría ser, pero tú y yo sabemos que no estás diciendo toda la verdad. Soy tu amiga, hace tiempo que no nos vemos en persona, pero soy la única con la que has mantenido contacto cuando te marchaste a Nueva York. Puedes confiar en mí.

-Me acosté con Finn- lo solté lo más rápido que pude. El coche frenó de golpe, menos mal que tenía el cinturón puesto y no había ningún coche detrás de nosotros.

-¿Hace falta inventarse eso?- me miró y se horrorizó- No puede ser, es verdad- dijo apoyando sus brazos en el volante para poner su cabeza ahí también y levantarse un minuto después para mirarme. Antes de que ella dijese nada quería contarle lo que sucedió.

-Le conocí en un bar de Nueva York después de pillar a Puckerman con aquella chica. No sabía que era amigo de Puck, ni hermano de Kurt, ni menos aún el futuro marido de Quinn. Le llevé a mi casa porque estaba borracho y no me dijo su dirección y no podía dejarle en la calle. Habíamos estado hablando un rato antes de ofrecerme a llevarle. Llegamos a mi piso, le di un café para despejarse y no sé como pero acabamos en la cama- prefería ahorrarle los detalles- No me juzgues, no sabía quién era, no me contó nada. Fue solo sexo de una noche, yo no siento nada por él- logré decir todo en un tiempo record.

-¿Finn le ha sido infiel a Quinn contigo?- asentí- Mira debo admitir que esta situación me supera incluso a mí.

-Lo sé. No sé qué hacer, no puedo contarle a Quinn que Finn le ha sido infiel porque yo soy con la que se ha acostado.

-¿Puck lo sabe?

-Oh no- respondí enseguida.

-Vale Rachel, hagamos esto- se giró para mirarme y cogerme las manos- ¿Tú le quieres?- negué- ¿Sientes algo por él?- tardé algo más en negar y ella lo notó- ¿Piensas en él?- no pude negarlo, asentí- Pues debes olvidarlo. Tú misma lo has dicho, ha sido un polvo de una noche.

-Perdón por lo que te voy a decir. Yo es que si me acuesto con alguien es por una razón. Lo sé porque cuando me acosté con Puck era porque lo amaba, pero ahora con Finn... no sé, sentí que era especial.

-Ay Dios...-suspiró- Si no quieres hacer daño a Quinn y a más personas debes olvidarle y si él siente algo por ti también pues... aléjate.

-¿Qué propones?

-¿Por qué has vuelto?

-Acabé mi carrera y mis padres no me pagan el apartamento.

-De acuerdo- se puso a pensar- ¡Lo tengo!

-Cuéntame, haré lo que sea.

-Ahora que lo pienso mis padres tienen un pequeño apartamento en Brooklyn. Podrías buscar trabajo para el verano, que pase la boda y tú y yo nos marchamos a Brooklyn, además está al lado de Nueva York.

-Huir...

-Sabes que estar aquí no es lo mejor. Si sigues aquí todo acabará saliendo a la luz, tarde o temprano.

-Te quiero Santana- me acerqué para abrazarla- No sé qué haría sin ti.

-Tendrías que contarle esto al hermanastro de tu chico de una noche- bromeó.

-No tiene gracia- dije apartándome- Mañana después de ir a desayunar con Kurt iré a buscar trabajo, de lo que sea y les comentaré a mis padres el plan.

Pasar la noche en casa de Santana al final fue lo mejor. Me informó de todo lo que había pasado en mi ausencia y por mi insistencia me contó cómo se conocieron Finn y Quinn. Parece que todo había sido precioso desde el principio. Se conocieron una cafetería, parecía que Finn era experto en conocer en conocer a chicas en lugares así. Hablaron y se dieron los números, estuvieron hablando por mensajes y al poco quedaron, se gustaron y repitieron varias veces, hasta que Finn la pidió ser su novia. Hasta la inesperada proposición de matrimonio, que yo tuve que contarle la verdadera historia a Santana de porque se lo pidió.

Mi móvil vibró mientras Santana ahora me ponía al corriente de sus últimos ligues y relaciones. Era una larga lista a la que me desconcentré a los quince minutos. Cogí mi móvil para averiguar de quién se trataba. No conocía el número, pero tenía un mensaje.

_"¿Mal _día? _Siento todo lo que estás pasando, debe ser muy duro para ti, también lo es para mí, pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada y al contrario que tú no creo que sea un error. El destino ha querido esto. Siento mandarte este mensaje, pero mi cabeza solo podía pensar en ti y en si estarías bien. Espero verte pronto. Besos, Finn"._

**Uy… parece que Finn no se saca a Rachel de la cabeza, no me quiero imaginar cómo puede acabar esto. Aunque quiero dejar claro que el final es un final fijo que pensé en el mismo momento que comencé la historia, no como la primera que fue un final más libre, este tiene final ya. Y bueno agradecerles a May y a karen monchele finchel sus reviews. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer si queréis tener el capítulo antes, darle a fav o dejarme un review con vuestras opiniones. Hasta pronto. :)**


	4. Capítulo 4 Entrevista Intensa

**Bienvenidos de nuevo. Quiero daros mil gracias por vuestros comentarios, no me esperaba que os estuviese gustando tanto. Aunque, también decir, que el número de vistas es increíble, ayer superamos las 140 y para mí eso es prácticamente mi record. Muchas gracias, aunque siento que este capítulo sea muy corto… os dejo que lo disfrutéis.**

_**P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE.**_

-Entonces, ¿te vas a marchar? ¿Vas a dejar que Puck te eche de aquí?- me dijo Kurt enfadado- Pensaba que eras más luchadora.

-Para, Kurt. Puck no tiene nada que ver con todo esto. Bueno, no directamente.

Pensándolo bien, si era el culpable, pero fui yo la que me acosté con Finn. Todo hubiera sido mejor si Puck no hubiese estado en mi cama con aquella chica o Jesse hubiese llegado antes. Quizás como dijo Finn, es el destino.

-¿Piensas contármelo? ¿No voy a insistirte?- me miró con cara de decepcionado, pero era mejor que no supiese nada.

-No me ocurre nada.

-Vale- cambió la cara y volvió a su estado de felicidad- ¿Y dónde piensas trabajar?

-Estaba pensando que aquí. Buscan camarera.

-Rachel, después de estudiar cuatro años la carrera de Administración y Dirección de Empresas no creo que acabar de camarera sea lo que soñaste.

-Y yo creo que en un pueblo como Lima no voy a encontrar trabajo de ese estilo. Además, en todos te piden experiencia- Kurt pensó y puso su sonrisa pícara- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?- pregunté asustada.

-Bueno yo conozco a alguien que necesitaría ayuda en esa parte de su empresa.

-¿Quién?

-Hudson S.A.

-Ah, no- contesté de inmediato- ¿Enchufada? No, gracias.

-No es enchufe. Considera que vienes de una de las mejores universidades de Nueva York. Mi hermano sería estúpido si no te eligiese a ti- resoplé. No era ya el hecho de trabajar de enchufada, sino de trabajar con Finn y Quinn en la empresa- Hagamos algo. Ve a la entrevista y prueba.

-Me conoce, claro que me cogerá a mí- suspiré y me acabé mi café de un trago para poder marcharme a mi casa y asistir a la maldita entrevista, ya que si no lo hacía iría Kurt por mí- Te odio Kurt Hummel- dije dándole un beso para después marcharme.

¿Qué debo ponerme para una entrevista de trabajo? Bueno, ¿qué debo ponerme cuando el jefe que me va a entrevistar me ha visto desnuda y se ha acostado conmigo? ¿Falda y camisa? No, demasiado. ¿Y si voy como ahora? ¿Camisa ancha, shorts y deportivas? Así se lo pensará mejor para contratarme. No puede dar esa imagen a su empresa. Decidido. No tengo ni que cambiarme. Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Aquí es. Salgo del coche y me encuentro con su pequeña empresa. Hudson S.A. tiene un concesionario de dos plantas y el edificio con las oficinas está justo al lado. Debe tener al menos diez plantas.

Entré dentro y me encontré con la secretaría. Quinn. Interesante recibimiento.

-¡Rachel! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó alegre.

-Kurt me dijo que Finn estaba haciendo entrevistas para el puesto de Administración y dir...

-Sí, ven- dijo saliendo de su puesto y acompañándome al ascensor- Tranquila, el puesto es tuyo. La verdad ni siquiera lo pensé.

-En verdad no tenía intención de trabajar este verano, pero quiero sacar algo de dinero.

-Eso está bien. Espera un segundo que entro a hablar con Finn.

Entró al despacho de Finn sin ni siquiera llamar por si estaba reunido. Al poco rato salió y se fue directa al ascensor. Solo la entendí mover los labios deseándome suerte y guiñándome un ojo. Al poco Finn salió y leyó una lista.

-Rachel Barbra Berry, adelante- dijo sin ni siquiera mirarme, lo leyó y volvió a pasar al despacho.

Cuando entramos él cambio. Se dignó a mirarme, ahora que nadie nos estaba viendo porque las persianas estaban bajadas. El despacho estaba iluminado con las preciosas vistas del pueblo entero de Lima. Él se quedó de pie mirándome. Ante aquella incómoda situación yo decidí sentarme y él acabó haciendo lo mismo, pero no para hablarme de temas de trabajo.

-No me contestaste al mensaje - dijo ignorando el curriculum que tenía en sus manos, que era por lo que debería evaluar si estoy cualificada para el puesto.

-No sabía que responder a eso, ya te lo dije en persona- no podía mirarle a los ojos si íbamos a tratar este tema y no el trabajo.

-Rachel- me cogió la mano y no me pude soltar- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no has pensado en mí- me cogió ahora por el mentón para obligarme a mirarle.

-¿Y qué pasa si lo hice?- se levantó y se acercó a donde yo estaba sentada. Se agachó y me volvió a coger por el mentón, pero ahora me besó.

Me volvió a besar dulcemente como el día que nos acostamos. No pude separarle de mí, y mucho menos pensar en que mi amiga estaba unas plantas más abajo. Cuando nos besábamos parecía que el resto del mundo desaparecía. Los besos siguieron y siguieron subiendo la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos. Me levantó de la silla y yo le rodeé la cintura con mis piernas para sostenerme mejor. Nos dirigimos al baño que comunicaba con su despacho. Allí me apoyé en el lavabo. Comencé a besarle el cuello, intentando no dejar marca de que mis labios habían pasado por ahí. Volví a subirme a él y noté como su erección crecía en sus pantalones. Fuimos a ocultarnos algo más al pequeño servicio. Allí le ayudé a quitarse el cinturón y apartarse el pantalón y los calzoncillos para dejar salir su erección. Él, después, me ayudó a bajarme los pequeños shorts que llevaba. Con ellos quitados tan solo tuvo que apartar la pequeña tela de la ropa interior e introducirse en mí. Tuve que morder su camisa. Su entrada al principio me dolía y él lo notó.

-¿Salgo?- me preguntó tierno.

-No, sigue- dije jadeando.

Poco a poco siguió envistiéndome, despacio para que me adaptase al tamaño de su pene. Cuando logré acostumbrarme, le indiqué que podía ir más aprisa. Lo hizo. Cogió un buen ritmo, que me dio tal nivel de satisfacción que no podía parar de gemir. Él intentó callarlos con besos. Funcionaba en algunas ocasiones, pero en otras tenía que volver a morder la camisa de Finn y arañarle la espalda, que probablemente tendría algún arañazo por mi culpa, ya que tenía las manos metidas por dentro de su camisa, cosa que me permitía poder tocar su musculosa espalda y sus abdominales.

-Yo...

-Yo también- respondí.

Después de eso nos dimos un fuerte beso para callar el gemido que nos llegaría a los dos al corrernos. Llegó. Finn salió de mí aun jadeando. No cansado con habernos vuelto a acostar, no para de besarme. Me comienza a quitar la camiseta y a besarme el pecho, provocando que vuelva a gemir. Se concentra tanto en una zona que eso probablemente deje marca. Fue subiendo sus labios hasta mi cuello, volviendo a concentrar sus besos en una misma zona.

-Finn, deberíamos parar- dije jadeando y sin ganas.

-Deberíamos- dijo apartando tan solo un segundo sus labios de mi cuello.

-Quita- dije apartándole- Me vas a dejar marca- le di un beso para que no se enfadase y me puse la camiseta y me levanté.

Me salí de aquél pequeño retrete y fui a mirarme al espejo. Tenía el pelo algo removido, pero apenas se notaba que me acababa de volver a tirar a Finn. ¿Por qué no me arrepentía? Bueno, quizás un poco solo, pero Finn me hacía el amor como nadie. Mientras me miraba en el espejo vino por detrás y me agarró por la cintura.

-¿Ni siquiera piensas ahora en mí?- dijo dándome besos en la oreja, que me daba un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Yo negué y el entonces siguió. Comenzó a bajar su mano hacia mi muslo para después subir hasta el culo.

-¿Si te digo que si paras?-asintió- Sí- me di la vuelta y le di un pequeño beso- ¿Lo del trabajo...?- pregunté ya que necesitaría saberlo.

-Contratada. Nunca tuve una entrevista tan...

-Intensa- continué yo.

-Más tarde te mando un mensaje para a qué horas tienes que venir y cuando. Tu sueldo ya te pasarás a negociarlo el primer día- dijo levantándome una ceja- Nos vemos pronto- se acercó a mí y me dio un pico.

-Adiós.

Salí de allí logrando que Quinn no me viese a la salida. Lo logré y menos mal, porque no sería capaz de mirarla después de haberme acostado por segunda vez con Finn, mi jefe y su comprometido. Necesitaba contarle todo esto a alguien y la única que lo sabía era Santana, así que no tenía otra opción.

_"Santi, a las dos en Breadstix. Tengo noticias, buenas y malas. Chao, besos."_

Santana me va a matar, lo sé, pero de todas formas necesito contárselo a alguien, sino me va a dar algo.

-¿Qué era eso que me tenías que contar?- me preguntó Santana mientras se tomaba su café.

-La buena noticia es que he conseguido trabajo.

- Eso es increíble- se emocionó- ¿Dónde trabajarás?

Justo mi móvil se puso a vibrar. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo para descubrir que era Finn. Lo dejé pasar, pero justo después de que dejase de sonar recibí un mensaje y leí ante la mirada de Santana.

_"Pásate mañana por la mañana a partir de las siete. Pídele al portero que te abra, que vienes de mi parte. Ya repasaremos las condiciones del contrato ;) Nos vemos mañana. Finn. _

_-_Así que trabajas en Hudson S.A.- dijo sorprendida.

-Sí, pero antes de que me digas nada, fue culpa de Kurt. Me presionó, cuando supo que estaba buscando un trabajo ya decidió que ese puesto sería mío. Iba a ir él o yo a la entrevista, así que fui yo- contesté algo nerviosa.

-¿Y qué tal?- me preguntó ignorando mi nerviosismo.

-Bien... algo tensa la situación. Salí de allí en cuanto pude- mentí. Creo que la "entrevista" nos llevó cerca de media hora.

-Ya...- me miró con su mirada de detector de mentiras- Mira, no creo que sea la mejor manera de hacer las cosas, pero recuerda que estás trabajando ahí para marcharnos y alejarnos de Finn.

-Lo sé.

-¿Él no te ha vuelto a hablar acerca de sus sentimientos? ¿Sigue hecho un lío?

-No... Ese tema ni le hemos tocado.

-¿Y qué habéis tocado Rachel?- preguntó y yo me quedé paralizada. No sabía si se refería al trabajo o tema sexual.

-Es una estupidez mentirte a ti- me apoyé la cabeza sobre las manos y lo confesé todo- Nos hemos vuelto a acostar.

-Dios Rachel... eso ya no es un polvo de una noche y además, ya eres consciente de quién es Finn.

-Lo siento, Santana- dije intentando alcanzar su mano, pero se apartó para levantarse, pero para sentarse a mi lado y abrazarme.

-Pese a todo lo que hagas siempre me vas a tener aquí- me abrazó mientras me frotaba la espalda- Eres mi mejor amiga y aunque hagas la mayor estupidez del mundo voy a estar contigo.

-Te quiero Santi- se me resbalaron algunas lágrimas. Me separé de ella y le confesé- Creo que estoy sintiendo algo por Finn... quiero decir, cuando nos acostamos no es uno más, es especial y lo hacemos con delicadeza, sensualidad y sentimiento. Creo que mis sentimientos también están confusos desde que entró Finn en mi vida...

Otro mensaje recibí, pero esta vez era de Quinn.

_"Rachel..., en tu casa en quince minutos, por favor. Necesito una amiga de confianza, tengo algo muy importante que contarte"._

**¿Qué será lo que le tenga que contar Quinn a Rachel? ¿Se habrá enterado de lo suyo con Finn…? No lo sabremos hasta dentro de dos días o si no podéis esperar ya sabéis que si ponéis un review o le dais a fav a la historia subiré un capítulo lo antes posible. Se me ha pasado preguntaros anteriormente una cosa muy importante y que quiero que me respondáis en los comentarios, ¿os gusta que la historia esté contada solamente desde el punto de vista de Rachel? Lo hice así más que nada para no descubrir cosas que no querían que se supiesen hasta cierto momento, como que Finn tenía novia, cosas así. Y otra cosa que quiero dejaros clara, no sé cuánto tiempo podré mantener lo de seguir subiendo capítulos todos los días porque me dejéis un review. De momento puedo, y hasta dentro de unos días, porque antes de subir la historia escribí unos cuantos capítulos, pero se van acabando y mis clases van a empezar en nada y tengo que concentrarme porque es mi último trimestre y tengo que darlo todo, pero espero no abandonaros. Y eso era todo, siento daros el discursito hoy, pero me parecía necesario. Espero que os gustase el capítulo, a mí me encanto :3, y hasta pronto. **


	5. Capítulo 5 Te Necesito

**Bienvenidos. Mil gracias de nuevo a todos los que habéis leído la historia y a los Guest que mandaron su review y a May, karen monchele finchel, CAngel y Finchel fan 16, gracias a vosotros que sois los que me dais constancia de que os gusta mi historia subo los capítulos los días que no toca y mucho mejor que eso, me hacéis tan feliz con vuestros comentarios que dándoos las gracias por aquí es lo mejor que se me ocurre para agradecéroslo. Disfrutad del capítulo, que viene cargadito de sorpresas…**

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**

Me deshice de Santana lo más pronto que pude sin contarle que Quinn me había mandado aquél mensaje.

Llegué a mi casa y ella estaba allí, sentada en el sillón del porche. Cuando me vio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para después volver a su rostro de tristeza.

-Hola Quinn- dije de manera seca.

-Siéntate, por favor. Seguro que esto te sorprende- la hice caso y me senté- De acuerdo, primero que no te enfades conmigo y después déjame decirlo todo del tirón- asentí- De acuerdo. Tengo un retraso y creo que estoy embarazada- de repente una sonrisa envolvió su rostro y esperó a que yo me alegrase-¿No te hace ilusión?

-Sí- dije fingiendo una sonrisa y abrazándola- Solo que no me lo esperaba, jamás te escuche decir que querías ser madre, ni a Finn querer ser padre.

-No estaba planeado. Debe ser que se me olvidó tomar la píldora. Espero que Finn no se lo tome a mal.

-Estoy segura que estará encantado de ser papá. Además sería el siguiente paso de todas formas, solo se ha adelantado un poco.

-No importa, Finn y yo nos casamos en un mes. Apenas se notará mi tripa.

-Bueno- me levanté- Tengo que irme a descansar. Mañana comienzo a trabajar en la empresa, nos veremos allí.

-Por supuesto. Te espero para comer, ¿te parece?- dijo sin ocultar su felicidad.

-Mañana te contesto, no sé si tendré mucho trabajo.

-No te preocupes convenzo al jefe- me guiñó un ojo.

Entré a mi casa e ignoré por completo las preguntas de mis padres acerca de mi nuevo trabajo. Ellos estaban contentos porque haya conseguido trabajo en otra empresa que no sea la suya, pero no tiene mucho mérito cuando el jefe ni miró mi currículum. Estuvo ocupado haciéndome disfrutar en el baño. No sé cómo voy a afrontar el trabajar con Finn y Quinn en la misma empresa.

No olvidar que ahora encima Quinn está embarazada de Finn... chico del que cada día estoy más enganchada. Sus labios son adictivos y como me hace el amo... sexo, es increíble. No puedo perder a mi amiga de hace años por un chico, no.

Y justo para interrumpir mi móvil vibra. La primera vez lo ignoro, pero la segunda ya decido cogerlo.

Son justo de las dos personas que no me apetece recibir mensajes. Finn y Puck.

_"Que sepas que no me olvido de ti y estoy seguro que tú todavía me quieres. Recuerda que día es hoy. Hará ocho años de la primera vez que te vi. Me acuerdo de todas y cada una las fechas importantes que tienen que ver con nosotros. Te amo, Rach"._

Hay que reconocer que es encantador que un chico recuerde hasta el día en que me vio por primera vez, y eso que aún no habíamos hablado nunca. En Puck tiene más mérito, porque por lo que sé, antes de que estuviésemos juntos él salía con muchas chicas y se acostó con muchas. Pero recuerda la primera vez que me vio a mí.

Decido que no es momento de recordar aquellos preciosos momentos con Puck y es hora de leer el mensaje de Finn.

_"Rachel, te necesito... ¿en diez minutos te espero fuera? Por favor, iremos a mi casa para que nadie nos vea. Lo necesito de veras. Finn."._

¿Por qué me hace todo tan difícil? ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora? ¿Volver a acostarse conmigo? Porque si es así lo conseguirá, no me puedo negar. Él es el mejor chico con el que me he topado en mi vida. Puck ha estado conmigo durante ocho años y no ha conseguido hacerme sentir lo que Finn me ha hecho sentir con tan solo acostarse dos veces conmigo.

Tengo claro que voy a perder a mi mejor amiga por culpa de esta situación. ¿Cómo me voy a alegrar por su embarazo? ¿Cómo voy a ir con una sonrisa el día de su boda, si voy a ver que Finn es el chico con el que se va a casar?

Sigo haciéndome estas preguntas pero hace rato que decidí que iba a ir con Finn. Peor aún es que me estoy poniendo el mismo vestido que tenía cuando nos acostamos. El vestido que Finn dijo que no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo me quedaba.

Antes de salir por la puerta tengo que hacerles frente a mis padres. Pese a que tengo 22 años tengo que darles explicaciones de a donde me voy, y más si es a las doce de la noche.

-Papis, me marcho- dijo natural intentando que no me pregunten dónde ni con quién.

-¿Dónde?- me preguntó Hiram.

-¿Con quién?- esta vez fue Leroy.

¡BINGO! Las dos preguntas a las que no quería hacer frente es lo que lógicamente me preguntan mis padres.

-A dar una vuelta con un amigo- no es mentirles, es ocultarles algo de información que debido a su cariño a Quinn es mejor no contar.

-De acuerdo. No llegues muy tarde.

-Chao papás.

Por fin. No pensaba que me dejarían escapar así de fácil. Sin decirles exactamente donde voy y sin saber el nombre del chico con el que voy.

Bueno, Finn ya está esperándome con su cochazo en mi puerta. Es hora de poner una gran sonrisa y entrar. O tal vez es mejor no sonreír, porque él no parece muy contento. Yo me quedo mirándole sin saber ni que decir ni que hacer. Parece un niño así. Ahora mismo tengo unas ganas inmensas de abrazarle y decirle que nada puede ser tan malo como para estar llorando así, aunque no sepa lo que es.

-Será mejor que vayamos a mi casa, aquí alguien puede vernos- dijo con las lágrimas aun cayendo por su cara.

Arrancó y comenzó a conducir, pero de vez en cuando alguna lágrima seguía saliendo de sus ojos. En un momento yo atrapé una evitando que cayese. Él me miró por un instante y me sonrió por unas décimas de segundo para después fijar de nuevo su vista en la carretera. Se notaba que estaba disgustado por algo que le había sucedido.

Cuando llegamos a su casa aparcó en el garaje y salió de inmediato del coche. Entró rápido a la casa dejándome a mí atrás, teniendo que correr para intentar alcanzarle. Le encontré en el salón, sentado en el sofá con su cara tapada por sus manos. Seguramente ahora estaba llorando más. Me senté a su lado y le froté la espalda.

-Cuéntame que sucedió.

Su respuesta fue un cese de las lágrimas. Se calmó y por fin paró de llorar. Jamás pensé verle de esta manera tan vulnerable, sin contar aquella vez que le vi durmiendo en mi coche porque estaba muy borracho.

-¿No te lo contó Quinn?- me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Te refieres al embarazo?

-Sí.

-¿No quieres ser padre?- pregunté interesada en su respuesta.

-Sí, pero no estoy seguro que quiera que Quinn sea la madre de mis hijos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté de nuevo confusa.

-Creo que Quinn no es mi... ¿alma gemela? Me entiendes. No creo que sea para mí. No siento las mismas cosas cuando estoy con ella que cuando estoy...

-Conmigo-continué yo.

-Pero no puedo dejar que mi hijo se crie sin padre. Yo ya pasé por eso y no es nada bueno. Pero tampoco quiero que él sea el culpable por el que yo no sea feliz. ¿Qué hago, Rachel?

-¿Sabes? Tengo el mismo problema. La diferencia es que en mi caso no hay niños de por medio. Cuando pillé a Puck con aquella chica lo odié mucho, pero en el fondo sabía que acabaría volviendo con él. Nos queremos mucho, nos amamos, pero ahora noto que hay un sentimiento más allá que no se puede describir con palabras. Que es lo que tú me haces sentir. Un sentimiento más fuerte. Pero en el fondo también sé que tú y yo no podemos estar juntos por miles de razones.

-Lo sé- me dijo apenado- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquél día? Me hubiera encantado conocerte antes. Si eso hubiera pasado, tú y yo ahora estaríamos juntos.

-Lo estamos- intenté ponerle algo de humor al asunto.

-Eres increíbles, Rachel Berry.

-Me encanta.

-¿El qué?

-Mi nombre en tus labios.

-Oh... esto está mal- dijo pero comenzó a acercarse a mí.

-No estamos haciendo nada.

-Pero te voy a besar, porque tengo muchas ganas.

-Yo...

Iba a decirle que aunque sabía que estuviese mal yo también tenía muchas ganas de besarle, pero noté como algo subía por mi garganta. Me provocó una arcada. Por suerte me tapé la boca y fui corriendo al baño más cercano. Rezando porque no me pusiese a vomitar en medio de la casa de Finn.

Por suerte logré llegar al baño. Me puse a vomitar sin ser consciente de que Finn estaba detrás de mí, solo lo noté cuando me ayudó a apartar mi pelo y se dedicaba a acariciarme la espalda mientras yo no paraba de vomitar. Era imposible no pensar en lo mono que era... cualquier otro chico en aquella situación ni se acercaría, pero él estaba tan cerca de mí. Le odio tanto... le odio por ser tan genial conmigo.

Logré parar al poco y me lavé la boca para quitarme el sabor a vómito. Volví al salón sin ni siquiera mirar a Finn a los ojos. Él se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- me limité a asentir y seguir con mi cara enterrada entre mis piernas, encogida por el dolor de espalda que tenía- Creo que debería llevarte a tu casa.

-No...-dije en apenas un susurro.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?- se notaba que estaba un poco agobiado y no tenía ni idea de porqué.

-...- no era capaz de pedirle que me dejase allí, solo eso. No tenía fuerzas para moverme.

-Di algo, por favor.

-...

-Mira, me da igual lo que digas. Necesitas irte a tu casa, no te encuentras bien.

Se levantó del sofá y me cogió en sus brazos. Podía notar como mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora desde el mismo instante en el que Finn me rozó. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Decirle que quería dormir allí? En verdad era lo que quería, no era porque lo necesitase. Mientras yo iba pensando en todo esto el me metió en la parte trasera de su coche. Yo me quedé con la mirada perdida... en él. Mientras conducía yo solo le miraba... no quería dejar de hacerlo.

Cuando seguía perdida en él, de repente paró el coche. Miré fuera y resulta que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa. Se bajó del coche y me abrió la puerta. Me ofreció la mano para ayudarme a salir y yo le agarré.

-Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Estaba loca. No sé cómo había podido decirle eso. En cierto modo es lo que necesitaba en ese momento, pero no quería decirlo. Parecía que mi corazón hubiese hablado por mí.

Me fijé en Finn y estaba allí de pie, asombrado. Cosa lógica. Pero de un momento a otro me vi con Finn entrando a mi casa de la mano. Sigilosamente, pero dirigiéndonos a mi cuarto. Antes de que entrase, claramente, me aseguré de que mis padres no estaban despiertos, aunque era normal que estuviesen dormidos, eran ya altas horas de la madrugada.

Entramos a mi cuarto. Echamos el cerrojo, no quería ninguna visita de mis padres. Ellos conocían a Finn y no sería bueno que le viesen en mi cuarto y conmigo tan tarde.

Salí del baño de ponerme mi pijama y pillé a Finn mirando mis fotos del instituto de cuando era animadora.

-Echo de menos aquello...- me miró- Era todo tan sencillo...

-Se te veía feliz con Puck- dijo señalando una foto en particular.

-Toda la felicidad que puede tener una chica que acaba de entrar en la secundaria, está saliendo con un chico cuatro años mayor que ella, siendo capitana de las animadoras y poder conseguir excelentes notas- él se quedó en silencio mirando mis fotos- Estoy cansada-dije intentando que él viniese directamente conmigo, pero se quedó allí de pie.

Fui a por él. Le cogí de la mano y le sonreí. No dijimos nada y le ayudé a que se tumbara conmigo en la cama. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Él pasó su brazo por detrás de mi cabeza y apoyó su mano en mi hombro. Me atrajo hacia él, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos estén demasiado juntos. Ahora ninguno de los dos teníamos ganas de acostarnos, ni de besarnos, solo de permanecer así durante horas.

-¿Crees que algún día podremos ser amigos?- me preguntó.

-Espero. Te vas a casar con Quinn y lo acepto. Ella te conoció primero-reímos lo más bajo posible para no despertar a mis padres.

-¿Crees que seré buen padre?

-El mejor-respondí con toda mi sinceridad, era lo que pensaba.

-En unas semanas me caso... ¿debería estar feliz no?

-¿Lo estás?

-Sí...-intentó parecer sincero, pero sé que me mintió- ¿Tú... que harás con Puck?

-Noah sigue en mi cabeza...-era verdad, jamás pude sacarle de ahí- Hoy me contó que hacía ocho años justamente desde la primera vez que me vio- no pude evitar sonreír- Una relación de tanto tiempo no se olvida tan fácilmente y tampoco quiero olvidarle...¿puedo preguntar yo algo ahora?-aceptó- ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Quinn?

-Realmente no estoy seguro. Comenzamos a salir y era la única chica que me hacía sentir bien cuando estábamos juntos. Me gusta su forma de ser, aunque algunas veces me pone nervioso... pero digamos que eso me enamoró de ella, su personalidad.

Mientras me seguía contando mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse... poco a poco la voz de Finn pasó a ser un susurro casi imperceptible, hasta el punto de no escuchar nada y hundirme en mis sueños.

Como si acabasen de pasar segundos mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse. Escuché un fuerte golpe en la planta de abajo. De repente, me acordé que me había dormido con Finn, pero él ya no estaba aquí. Me levanté y fui a mirar por la ventana. Me salió una carcajada al darme cuenta de que fue Finn el que había provocado aquél ruido, se estaba marchando a su casa.

-¡Hasta dentro de una hora, jefe!- chillé desde mi ventana.

Él se dio la vuelta para verme asomada en la ventana con el pijama puesto y mi cara de recién levantada.

-No chilles, te van a escuchar tus padres.

-Te podías haber despedido- mierda Rachel, no empieces a tontear, tenéis que ser amigos- O esperarme para ir a trabajar.

-Lee la nota de tu mesilla. Me tengo que ir, adiós Rachel- se metió a su coche y se marchó.

Me quedé un rato embobada mirando la calle, hasta que decidí seguir su consejo e ir a leer algún tipo de nota que había dejado en mi mesilla.

La encontré apoyada en mi lámpara de la mesilla y con mi nombre puesto. La cogí y me dispuse a leerla.

_"No vengas a trabajar. Será lo mejor. Perdón por no despertarte, te veías muy guapa descansando. Perdón, eso los amigos no lo dicen... descansa. _

_Besos, Finn."_

Mi primer día de trabajo y me quedo en casa, descansando. No había descansado mejor en mi vida. Pero es mi amigo, en eso quedamos.

Cojo mi móvil para poner algo de música y me encuentro con un mensaje de Puck.

_"Pensaba que me iba a responder... supongo que estarías algo ocupada. No he parado de pensar en ti..."_

Pobre Puck, se me olvidó responder a su mensaje. Se me olvidó cuando leí el de Finn. Mejor tarde que nunca.

R-"Siento no haberte contestado antes, anoche me encontraba muy mal..."

P-"¿Estás mejor?"

R-"Bueno... algo mejor. Yo también pensé en ti... y en nosotros"

P-"¿Y qué sacaste en claro?"

R-"Que te quiero, no puedo olvidarte. Ocho años contigo se me hacen poco..."

P-"¿Quiere decir que me perdonas?"

R-"Quiere decir que puedes pasarte en una hora para recogerme para ir a desayunar, me apetecen tortitas :) "

P-"¿En mi casa? Estoy solo."

R-"De acuerdo, nos vemos en una hora."

P-"Te quiero Rachel."

**No me matéis… supongo que a la mayoría no os gusta que Rachel quede con Puck, pero son cosas que tienen que suceder en la historia. Quiero mandar saludos a rivergronarmy que es una de las followers de la historia y en verdad fue la primera persona que tuve consciencia que leyó mis historia y le tengo un especial cariño, así que muchos besos. Y bueno, avisaros que solo queda un capítulo escrito… aunque ahora mismo me pondré a escribir más. Intentaré subir capítulos todos los días en el caso de que vosotros me dejéis vuestro review o fav, ya sabéis las condiciones. Hasta pronto.**

**PD: Al final he encontrado la manera de poder subir el capítulo, aunque no lo pueda hacer como normalmente. Esta noche intentaré subiros otro capítulo para compensar que ayer no subí.**


	6. Capítulo 6 Vámonos

**Bienvenidos de nuevo. Lo prometido es deuda. Subo un capítulo por la noche por las molestias de no haber podido subir capítulo ayer. Aunque este capítulo es un poco más corto de lo habitual creo que os gustará… os dejo que lo comprobéis por vosotros mismos.**

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**

Definitivamente soy la mala en este juego. Anoche prácticamente le rogué a Finn que durmiese conmigo en mi casa y a la mañana siguiente, aquí, vistiéndome para ir a desayunar con Noah.

Ojala todo volviera a empezar desde el momento en el que estaba en el bar hablando con Finn. Aunque será lo que sucederá, volveré con Puck y seremos felices, nos marcharemos a Nueva York y no tendré que ver a Finn, ni a Quinn.

Llego al cabo de una hora a casa de Puck. Toco el claxon para que se percate de que llegué. Sale prácticamente corriendo, pero parece que agobiado. Está lleno de harina por todas partes y no puedo evitar reírme cuando se para delante para saludarme.

-No tiene gracias- pone cara de pena- Tuve problemas con la harina.

-Vamos- le cojo de la mano y nuestras dedos se entrelazan- Te ayudaré con las tortitas.

-No- me frena, pero no me suelta- Ya me encargué de eso. Estaba hablando con Finn por teléfono y le pedí que viniera.

-¿Sabe que he venido a desayunar contigo?- pregunto preocupada.

-Sí... para ser exactos sigue dentro. Se nos hizo tarde- vio mi cara- Pero le puedo decir que se marche.

-No, no es eso. Le iré a preguntar si quiere desayunar con nosotros...- digo andando hacia la casa ahora sin Puck que va a recoger un poco el desastre de la cocina.

Paso a su casa. No ha cambiado nada. Su madre aún conserva una foto nuestra de mi día de graduación. Sigo avanzando hacia el salón. Allí está sentado Finn. Enfadado chillando al televisor mientras juega a algún juego. No se da cuenta que estoy en la puerta observando, así que me acerco yo. Antes de hacerlo me aseguro que Puck está entretenido aún en la cocina.

-¿Trabajo duro?- me siento con él. Se sobresalta.

-Lo siento, no podía decirle que no. Me lo suplicó. Tampoco quería que le quemase la casa a su madre- ambos reímos, porque conocíamos lo suficiente a Noah para saber que no era un gran cocinero- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin mirarme, manteniendo la vista fija en la tele.

-Desayunar.

-Rachel...

-Quiero arreglar las cosas con Puck. Me di cuenta que nosotros no podemos llegar a ningún lado y quiero ser feliz con alguien.

-De acuerdo- se levantó- Adiós, Rachel. Nos vemos, Puck- dijo cuando pasó por la cocina.

Me quedé sentada en el sofá, intentando pensar si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero no era capaz de saber que era lo correcto. Me alegré cuando Puck trajo las tortitas.

-Tienen buena pinta.

-Agradéceselo a Finn. No querrías probar las mías...- me reí.

Comimos hasta la última de las tortitas. Apenas hablamos, pero nos dirigíamos miradas cómplices mientras comíamos. Se hecho para atrás en el sillón y yo le imité. Pero yo, sin embargo, me acerqué a él. Estaba volviendo a sentir aquella sensación, la que solo tenía con Puck, era extraño. Me olvidé de todo y me acerqué aún más, hasta rozar sus labios.

Nos besamos y no paramos. Nos teníamos ganas. Quizás él más, yo había mantenido relaciones sexuales durante estos días que rompimos, no tenía tanta necesidad. A él se notaba que notaba volver a estar dentro de mí. Me senté encima de él, notando como su erección ya estaba allí. Comencé a jugar un poco con él. Quería correr y comenzó a quitarme el vestido, pero me negué.

Me miró confuso, pero yo comencé a morderle el cuello, besándole. Quería divertirme. Mis manos fueron a parar a sus pantalones, para torturarle un poco acariciando su pene por fuera de los pantalones. Puck gimió cuando notó mi mano. Se notaba que estaba disfrutando, pero a la vez sufriendo. Fui yo la que le quité la camiseta para comenzar a besarle su torso. Era diferente a lo que había probado últimamente...

¡Mierda! Recordé que Finn el día anterior se había pasado y me había provocado varios chupetones en la zona del pecho. Puck no podía descubrirlos. Los del cuello demasiado maquillaje tuve que utilizar para que no se notasen...

Sigo besándole, pensando en que haré. Es fácil.

Le ayudo a quitarse el pantalón y los calzoncillos, cuando él va a ayudarme a quitarme el vestido me niego. Aparto mis bragas y estoy a punto de introducirme.

-¡Espera!- busca en sus pantalones y saca un condón- Protección, cariño. Recuérdalo siempre.

Me derrumbo por segunda vez. Protección. ¿Hemos llegado a usa protección alguna vez Finn y yo? Dejo de pensarlo para intentar concentrarme. Comienzo a botar encima de él. Le escucho gemir y yo le imito, aunque tengo que fingirlos. Ahora estoy demasiado preocupada. Al rato noto que Puck ya se va a ir y por primera vez en mi vida finjo que ya he llegado. Me aparto de él y me pongo mi ropa interior. Él va al baño, me deja sola en el salón pensando.

Cuando pasan dos horas salgo de casa de Puckerman, el sexo nos sirvió de reconciliación, aunque no pude disfrutar de ello. Y no estoy segura de sí estamos juntos otra vez, no lo aclaramos.

Protección. Protección. Recuérdalo siempre. Creo que no hemos usado protección ninguna de las dos veces. No puedo estar... no. Para evitar dudas me dirijo al médico, pero pienso que Finn debe estar delante por si pasa.

_"Estoy justo enfrente de la empresa, necesito que bajes. Es urgente..."_

Me pongo nerviosa. No me responde. Ni baja. Pues tendré que insistir...

_"Finn, joder, es urgente"_

Siguen pasando los minutos. Cinco. Diez. Quince. Enserio... no sé ni porque sigo aquí parada esperando a que baje. Debería subir y bajarlo de los pelos. Lo haría si no estuviese Quinn allí.

_"Supongo que no quieres venir, de acuerdo"_

Conecto mi móvil al manos libres del coche. Arranco. Pongo algo de música, así evitaré no pensar en lo que puede llegar a pasar. Suena en mi móvil la música a todo volumen.

Llego al hospital. Sola. Sin Finn. Miro mi móvil antes de entrar al médico por si me ha respondido mientras estaba conduciendo. No había ningún mensaje. Estoy sola en esto.

Parezco tonta parada en la puerta del médico, esperando que me llegue un mensaje de Finn, pero no llega. Paso dentro y me avisan de que el médico está ocupado y tardará un rato en atenderme.

Paso el tiempo con el móvil, ahora por pasar el tiempo, no esperando nada. Para mi sorpresa me llega un mensaje, pero no de Finn si no de su hermano. Kurt.

_"Rachel, ¿dónde estás? Deberías estar en tu casa, mi hermano me contó que ayer estabas mala, que porque eso no has ido a trabajar. Dime dónde estás, voy para allá"._

Dios... ¿qué hago? Es Kurt, mi mejor amigo desde la adolescencia. Pero, es el hermano de Finn y las cosas no acabarán bien si él lo sabe. No contesto. Mejor ignorarle a mentirle.

Me llama el médico para entrar y me olvido de todo. Me olvido del mensaje de Kurt y del mensaje que no he recibido de Finn.

-Bueno Rachel, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Tienes problemas con el periodo?

-No, simplemente me di cuenta de que he tenido relaciones sexuales sin protección.

-¿Una vez?

-No, dos.

-Bueno, en ese caso aunque todavía no tengas un retraso te haré una ecografía para que veamos si estás o no embarazada. Siéntate y levántate la camiseta.

Me está superando esta situación. Sentada en la camilla con la camiseta levantada, esperando a que el médico me confirme si estoy o no embarazada de Finn. No he derramado ninguna lágrima desde que he sido consciente que pueda estar embarazada de Finn. Hasta ahora. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, sin sollozar. Lloro en silencio, pero el médico cuando está listo para echarme el gel en el vientre para hacer la ecografía se da cuenta de mis lágrimas.

-Puedo esperar si no estás lista- me dijo muy amable.

-No... Quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes.

-Él padre supongo que no te apoya con esto.

-No sabe nada.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a asegurarnos de si estás o no embarazada.

Me echa en el vientre el gel para poder pasar la máquina. Comienza a pasarla por mi vientre. Fijándose en la pantalla. Pasa demasiado tiempo. Me pongo nerviosa. Pero antes de que yo le pregunte nada comienza él a hablar.

-Bueno señorita Berry, no sé si darle la enhorabuena o mis disculpas. Estás embarazada de apenas días.

No puede ser... mis lágrimas inexplicablemente paran. No soy capaz de reaccionar. La situación ha pasado a mayores. Vale acostarnos, pero ¿embarazada? ¿Cómo voy a afrontar esto?

-Lo siento.

-No importa. ¿Me puedo marchar?

Me marché después de que me diese una copia de la ecografía. Fui al aparcamiento y me senté. No entiendo por qué me pasa esto a mí. Estuve embobada en el coche, sentada, cerca de dos horas. Saqué mi móvil para ir a comer con Santana y contarla esto.

Veo varios mensajes. Había apagado mi móvil en el médico. Veo que el número es de Finn.

_"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no podía salir. Estaba en una reunión y no me podía escabullir. ¿Te voy a buscar a tu casa y hablamos?"_

¿Qué debo responderle? No tranquilo, solo estaba en el médico haciéndome pruebas para que me confirmen que estoy embarazada de ti. No puedo decirle eso. Es más, pensándolo más fríamente, no quiero que sepa que estoy embarazada de él.

"Santi, te necesito ver... en Breadstix a las dos"

Fui directa a Breadstix. Cuando llegué en al parking el coche de Santana ya estaba allí aparcado. Entré y ella me recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Me encanta que sea Santana la que sepa todo esto. Sin necesidad de contarla nada, solo con mirarme a la cara sabe que no estoy bien. Nos sentamos y nos quedamos mirando.

-Santana...

-No hace falta Rachel.

-Sí, si hace falta. Esto es muy serio. Estoy embarazada de Finn- digo seria.

-Rachel, vámonos.

-¿Cómo?- digo asombrada.

-Vámonos a Brooklyn. Tengo dinero ahorrado para que podamos vivir. Encontraremos allí trabajo. No puedes estar aquí. Sabes que Quinn también está embarazada.

-Creo que tienes razón. Además he hecho demasiadas tonterías en las últimas horas. Anoche dormí con Finn y esta mañana me he acostado con Puck- entierro mi cara en mis manos- Vámonos, por favor.

**Y hasta aquí. ¿Se marchará Rachel a Nueva York y olvidará a Finn y a Puck? ¿Cómo reaccionarán ellos? En el próximo capítulo tenéis la respuesta, que si queréis poder leerlo mañana dejarme los reviews o fav ya sabéis. Hasta pronto. :)**


	7. Cap 7 Perdiendo cosas en el camino

**Bienvenidos. De nuevo por no sé cuántas veces os doy las gracias por los reviews. Gracias a Finchelfan16, gracias por hacerme saber qué te parece buenísima, MaruFinchel, hot jajaja intento aprender a escribir esos temas que al principio en mi primera historia no era capaz de llegar a escribir, y a May, gracias por comprender lo de mis clases y por vuestras peticiones les daré un final feliz en esta historia, aunque no era lo que tenía pensado de principio, porque no todas las historias tienen un final feliz. Disfrutad del capítulo.**

_**P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE.**_

Tres semanas y media han pasado ya desde que me marché de Ohio. Ahora vivo con Santana en un precioso apartamento en Brooklyn. Estoy sin trabajo. No he conseguido ningún puesto de Administradora. Santana trabaja en un hospital de Nueva York. Me encanta vivir con ella, pero echo de menos a Kurt. Desde que tengo que ocultarle el embarazo no hablo casi con él. No quiero mentirle y la mejor forma que encontré es marcharme sin dar apenas explicaciones.

Cuando me marché y tenía que informar a Finn para dejar mi trabajo, al que nunca llegué a acudir, le mandé un correo. Ni siquiera recibí una respuesta sobre eso. Sin embargo, no hay día en el que no reciba un mensaje suyo. Intento olvidarme de él y así es imposible.

Quinn está muy enfadada conmigo por marcharme justo el mes en que se casa. Necesitaba mucha ayuda. Aun ni estoy segura de sí acudiré a la boda que ya es dentro de unos días. Es cierto que me compré un vestido hace unos días, pero no estoy segura de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontar aquella situación. Por culpa del embarazo siempre estoy con las hormonas revolucionadas y no sé cómo afrontaría aquella situación.

Por suerte no tengo un embarazo con nauseas a todas horas, como Quinn. Me contó que lo está pasando muy mal.

Tumbada en mi cama a las once de la mañana no voy a solucionar nada, así que me levanto. Me miro al espejo y me pongo de perfil. No se nota nada aún la tripa, mejor así. Lo que si me ha aumentado ha sido el pecho, además demasiado. Santana me lo notó hace unos días. Nadie se dará cuenta de eso.

Una nota en la nevera, solo puede ser Santana.

"_Hoy tengo guardia en el hospital. No estaré en casa en todo el día. Mañana recuerda que tienes la ecografía del primer mes"._

Como olvidarlo, mañana tengo mi segunda ecografía. Aun no me hago a la idea de estar embarazada... de Finn. Miro mi móvil y hoy no tengo mensajes suyos. Pero en su lugar alguien está llamando al fijo de mi casa. No sé quién puede ser.

-¿Sí?- pregunto cogiendo el teléfono.

-¿Señorita Berry?- pregunta una voz masculina.

-Soy yo. ¿Quién es?

-Un hombre que quiere explicaciones.

Es Finn, ahora se distingue perfectamente su voz.

-No tengo que darte ninguna explicación- respondo tajante.

-¿Dormimos juntos la noche anterior a que te marches, me mandas mensajes con algo que es muy urgente y no merezco ninguna explicación?

En ese momento suena el timbre y yo voz con mi fijo sin responder y abro la puerta. Para mi sorpresa me encuentro a Finn. Con el móvil en la oreja. Nos miramos y no decimos nada. Colgamos la llamada.

-¿Puedo pasar?- me limito a hacerme a un lado para dejarle pasar- Rachel, necesito saber porque te has marchado y saber que era aquello tan urgente para lo que me necesitabas.

-Eso es pasado. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quinn quiere a sus amigas en Ohio para la boda.

-No has venido por eso, no me mientas. Hablé con Quinn anoche y la dije que iría pasado mañana, que tengo compromisos para mañana. Voy el día antes de vuestra boda- se me sigue partiendo el alma cada vez que pienso en Finn casado con Quinn.

-Perdón, no te quería mentir. Vengo precisamente porque no me contestas a los mensajes y te marchaste de Ohio sin dar una explicación a nadie, absolutamente a nadie. ¿Es por mí?

-No...-miento- Sabes y todos saben que Nueva York es mi sueño. Es mi ciudad.

-¿Seguro que no tengo que ver nada en esto?

-Seguro- le dedico una breve sonrisa- ¿Qué tal lo de ser padre?

-Mientras que esté en la tripa, creo que seré un gran padre-bromea- Aunque no debería estar aquí. ¿Qué es esto?

De repente, sin darme cuenta, está con una ecografía en las manos. Mi ecografía. La ecografía de su bebé. Está confuso, veo en su cara que está pensando lo que no debe saber.

-Es de Quinn- contesto con rapidez- Me mandó una copia por no poder estar con ella.

-No lo sabía. ¿Qué tal tu relación con Puck? Me contó que os habíais acostado la mañana de las tortitas, el día que te marchaste.

Otro tema del que no me apetece hablar con Finn. Mi relación con Puck.

-Puck y yo es cierto que nos acostamos, pero no estamos juntos. No era lo mismo, le quiero mucho pero ahora no soy capaz de mantener una relación con él.

-Es una lástima, a la boda podías ir acompañada por tu pareja, aunque Puck ya esté invitado.

-¿Puedo llevar a alguien?- pregunto y se le desencaja la cara.

-Sí... ¿has conocido a alguien?- me pregunta él.

-Bueno, es un amigo que estudió en la NYADA cuando yo estaba aquí en la universidad.

-Olvidas rápido.

-¿Cómo dices...?- pregunto comenzando a cabrearme- ¿Te refieres a que te olvido rápido? Perdona, no sabía que yo no podía salir con nadie cuando tú te vas a casar en unos días.

-Así que estás saliendo con alguien...- dije con pena.

-Si estoy o no estoy saliendo con alguien no es tu problema- mis hormonas se están descontrolando al punto en el que estoy chillándole pero salen lágrimas de mis ojos- Nunca me elegiste a mí. Nunca dudaste si dejar a Quinn por mí. Yo no volví en su momento con Puck por ti, pero tú jamás arriesgaste nada por mí y ahora tampoco quiero que lo hagas, porque te odio. No quiero a una persona como tú en mi vida. No quiero un chico que sea capaz de tirarse a mi mejor amiga a mis espaldas y mientras ir dejándome embarazada o pidiéndome matrimonio, no quiero sentirme como se sentiría Quinn si se enterase de todo esto.

-¿Ya has acabado...?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos. No me había dado cuenta de que se puso a llorar mientras yo le chillaba.

Pensándolo unos segundos me he pasado mucho. No todo es culpa suya, también es mi culpa. Yo nunca me negué a nada. Me acerco a él para intentar disculparme.

-Tranquila, me quedó claro. Por cierto, puedes llevar a quién quieras.

Se marchó cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Soy una imbécil, le he echado todas las culpas a él cuando no es así…

Me pasé la tarde pensando en todo lo que le dije a Finn. Quizás me haya pasado, pero en el fondo algunas cosas son ciertas. Yo no volví con Puck porque él entró en mi vida, pero él jamás se pensaría en dejar a Quinn o jamás me lo dijo. No puedo echarle nada en cara… yo soy la que le está ocultando que estoy embarazada y que el niño es suyo.

Me quedé dormida mirando una película y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era de día y Santana me había despertado para ir a la ecografía.

-Buenos días, dormilona.

-Buenos días, Santi- la abrazo.

Ella no tiene ni idea de lo que sucedió ayer, porque no pude contárselo dado que estaba trabajando, pero ella sabe que algo me ocurre porque cuando la abraza ella me abraza con fuerza.

-¿Hormonas?- me pregunta.

-No. Finn estuvo ayer aquí.

-¿Aquí? ¿En casa? ¿Cómo puede saber dónde vivimos?

-No tengo ni idea, no le pregunté. Venía a por explicaciones de porque me fui, luego preguntándome por mi relación con Puck y después echándome en cara que quisiera llevar a un amigo a la boda. Nos pusimos a discutir y dije más cosas de las que debía, se enfadó y se marchó.

-Siento no haber estado contigo. ¿Se enteró de…?

-No, y por los pelos, porque vio la ecografía de encima de la mesa, pero le dije que era de Quinn.

-Sabes que si no quieres no vamos a la boda, ¿no?

-Lo sé, pero quiero ir.

Aquí estamos, el día después de mi ecografía volando a Ohio. Me da miedo volver. No le expliqué absolutamente a nadie el motivo por el que me marchaba. Ahora encima vuelvo de Brooklyn con un chico, al que tengo por seguro que someterán a un tercer grado. No me importa, es un amigo y no tengo que dar explicaciones. Él es la otra única persona que sabe acerca de mi embarazo y toda la historia con Finn. Lo sabe porque es prácticamente de los únicos amigos que hice cuando estuve estudiando en Nueva York y confió en él.

Tras unas horas de vuelo llegamos a Ohio. Vienen mis padres a recogernos y vamos los tres a mi casa para arreglarnos. La boda es en unas dos horas.

Santana y yo nos metemos en mi cuarto para arreglarnos lo más rápido que podamos. Jesse va a vestirse al cuarto de invitados.

Tardamos poco más de una hora y cuarto en arreglarnos. Llevo un precioso vestido, de cintura para arriba es un rosa palo y la zona de la falda es un rosa más oscuro. Santana iba con un vestido ajustado turquesa, le queda genial. Jesse va con un simple, pero elegante traje.

Llegamos a la iglesia. Jesse nota que me tiemblan las manos y me coge por una de ellas. Santana me lleva agarrada por el hombro, hasta que se encuentra con nuestros amigos y ella va a saludarlos y yo me quedo con Jesse. No tengo fuerzas para hacer frente ahora a mil preguntas acerca de porque me fui y quién es el chico que me tiene sujeta por la mano.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le miro- Vale, no. Por suerte no tienes que recorrer ese pasillo junto a Quinn vestida de novia y Finn esperando al fondo.

-Sí… menos mal. ¿Podemos sentarnos? Me estoy mareando- nunca me pasa esto por culpa del embarazo, pero hoy justamente sí.

Justo un coche negro llega. Sé quién está dentro y Jesse también, me arrastra hacia un banco alejado de allí. Apuramos hasta el último minuto allí sentados, evitando entrar. Me levanto y Jesse me imita, me coge por la mano y entramos en la iglesia. Veo a alguien levantando la mano y pronunciando mi nombre. Kurt me está avisando que tiene sitio para nosotros. En segunda fila, para verlo todo bien, perfecto.

La música comienza a sonar y Quinn comienza andar por el pasillo, lentamente, haciendo que esto se me haga cada vez más duro. Noto por el rabillo del ojo que Finn me estaba mirando o probablemente mirando las manos de Jesse y mías que están entrelazadas.

Quinn llega al altar y se cogen de la mano. No puedo mirar, cada vez que lo hago mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos… me tengo que dar cuenta justo ahora que estoy enamorada de Finn Hudson. Intento abstraerme de la ceremonia, no quiero escuchar. Cada palabra que pronuncia el cura es una palabra menos para el sí quiero. Pongo atención justo en el momento en que escucho aquella pregunta que supondrá definitivamente el final de mi historia con Finn.

-Quinn Fabrey, ¿acepta a Finn Hudson como su futuro marido?

-Sí, quiero- ella le mira a los ojos y le sonríe.

-Y usted, Finn Hudson, ¿quiere a Quinn Fabrey como su futura esposa?

-…

Hubo un largo silencio. Yo no podía aguantar más allí dentro. Me levanté y todo el mundo se giró a mirarme, pero me dio igual. Me marché de allí con Jesse que iba corriendo detrás mía. Pero de fondo no puede evitar escuchar su respuesta.

-Sí… quiero.

Ya está. Están casados. Se han casado y yo he tenido que dar el espectáculo en su boda marchándome. Para acabar de rematar cuando salgo me acerco al primer arbusto que encuentro y me pongo a vomitar. Jesse está detrás de mí, pero lejos. En aquella situación Finn estaría junto a mí, apartándome el pelo y acariciándome la espalda hasta que parase. Pero no es así. Él está dentro, probablemente besándose con Quinn o recibiendo felicitaciones.

Santana es la primera en salir para buscarme desesperadamente y abrazarme. Desearía que no hubiese hecho eso porque había mucha gente que vio eso. A mí derrumbada después de haber vomitado y a Santana abrazándome con todas mis fuerzas, mientras mi mano sigue agarrada a la de Jesse.

Los novios salen y al menos me encuentro decente, puedo fingir una sonrisa. Mi sonrisa fingida sigue ahí, incluso cuando salen agarrados por la mano y se detienen delante de todos los invitados para agradecerles el venir y besarse frente a todos.

Santana, Jesse, Marley, amiga de la secundaria, Kurt y yo vamos en mi coche. Tenía que llevarlos, habían ido a la iglesia andando, pero no podían ir así hasta el banquete.

Llegamos al salón de bodas. Jesse y Santana comentan algo divertidos. Marley ya se ha ido a juntarse con Jake, su novio y mi ex cuñado. Quedamos solos Kurt y yo.

-¿Me vas a contar que ha pasado allí dentro? Se casa tu mejor amiga y…

-No es mi mejor amiga, lo es Santana. Quinn fue mi mejor amiga.

-¿Y esos cambios?- pregunta molesto.

-Las cosas cambiaron cuando me marché a Nueva York. Ella y yo por mucho que creas ya no hablábamos. ¿Si no porqué crees que no sabía que tenía novio?- me pongo a la defensiva- Ella dejó de ser mi mejor amiga el día que no contestó a mis llamadas. Nos pusimos en contacto una semana antes de volver yo aquí. Yo quería intentar ser las mejores amigas que éramos por aquél entonces, pero no es así. Somos amigas y no te lo niego, pero ya no es mi mejor amiga.

-Ni tú la mía por esa regla de tres. El mismo día que te marchaste te mandé un mensaje y no me contestaste y hasta días después no recibí un mensaje tuyo. Me enteré por tus padres que te habías marchado.

-Si es tu opinión la acepto…

-¿Qué te pasa, Rachel?- me coge por el brazo frenándome- No eres la misma Rachel de hace un mes. Desde que lo dejaste con Puck has cambiado- bajé la mirada- O desde que te acostaste con aquél chico… no estoy seguro. Lo que tengo claro es que no quiero una amiga así, que no sea capaz de confiarme aquello por lo que estás así.

-De acuerdo- asiento.

No tengo ganas de estar allí, no ahora que sé que he perdido a otro de mis mejores amigos. Me da igual. No puedo contarle que esté embarazada de Finn. Debo arriesgar muchas cosas en el camino.

Decido que lo mejor es marcharme de allí. Sentarme en mi coche y conducir hasta el aeropuerto. Ohio ya no es mi hogar. Cada vez que vuelvo me voy de aquí peor.

Apenas una hora después ya estoy sentada en el avión de vuelta a Nueva York. Ahora lo más importante para mí será cuidar a este bebé que está creciendo dentro de mí. No me importa lo que tenga que perder en el camino.

**¿Qué más tendrá que perder Rachel por mantener a salvo su secreto? ¿Logrará rehacer su vida en Nueva York? ¿Qué tal les irá a Quinn y Finn como matrimonio? Muchas respuestas que se resolverán en el próximo capítulo. Avisaros de que la historia no será muy larga. No quiero arriesgarme a decir un número exacto pero no serán muchos, pero los suficientes como para que os encante, o eso espero. Nos vemos muy pronto si mandáis vuestros reviews o fav ya sabéis, hasta pronto. **


	8. Capítulo 8 Ryan, mi futbolista

**Bienvenidos de nuevo. Disculparme por este parón de creo dos días, pero como ya os dije comenzaba las clases y los primeros días tenía exámenes así que no podía ponerme a escribir los capítulos. Que sepáis que he leído todos los reviews y me dio rabia no poder cumplir mi parte del trato que tenemos. Bueno y responderle a May a sus comentarios, que muchas gracias por tu compresión con las clases, no te preocupes que he cambiado por completo este final y será un final totalmente FINCHEL y perdón por hacerte esperar, que parecías impaciente, para leer el capítulo que viene cargadito de emociones y años no pasan, pero si unos mesecitos. Y a Cangel que mi plan es seguir narrando toda la historia con Rachel, ya le tocará alguna a Finn, y lo del amor imposible era lo que realmente quería transmitir, muchas gracias por tus comentarios tan positivos y que me hacen creer que de verdad aunque sea algo estoy haciendo bien. Ya no os doy la brasa más y os dejo con el capítulo.**

_**P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE.**_

Vivir en pleno Nueva York es mucho mejor que en Brooklyn. Convencer a mis padres de que aquí estaré mejor con el niño fue una buena excusa para que me pagasen el piso aquí, hasta que pueda trabajar.

En el fondo me da pena dejar de vivir con Santana, pero ella tiene que tener espacio para ella y Matt, su nuevo novio. Hacen muy buena pareja, se conocieron en el hospital donde trabajan ambos, para ser exactos él me hizo la ecografía donde conocí el sexo de mi bebé.

Mi nuevo apartamento es perfecto para criar a un niño. Un amplio salón con la cocina a la vista, tres dormitorios (nunca está mal tener habitación de invitados), dos baños y una oficina. Está genial. Lo que no me gusta es vivir sola, es la primera vez que lo hago y dentro de un mes estaré con un recién nacido aquí. Aún tengo mucho trabajo con su habitación. Jesse me está ayudando muchísimo con el cuarto, ya que yo con mi enorme tripa cada vez me cuesta más hacer las cosas. Hoy mismo vamos al centro comercial para comprar algunas cositas que algún necesito.

Respecto a mis amigos de Ohio... no sé si podría decir que me queden algunos. Hablo casi todas las noches con Quinn, pero no me hace especial ilusión escuchar cómo me cuenta su vida de casada. Con Finn, lógicamente, no hablo. Kurt me llamó hace unos meses, cogió el teléfono Santana y no me quise poner al teléfono. Sé que probablemente quisiera pedirme disculpas, pero no quiero, no quiero aceptar las disculpas y luego no poder ver a mi amigo porque esté embarazadísima y él sea el tío del bebé. Los demás simplemente no volvieron a preocuparse por mí. No les culpo, el día que volví a Ohio ni siquiera hablé con ellos. ¿Por qué? Es simple. Prefiero perderles antes que mentirles. Parecerá estúpido, pero es lo que prefiero.

Recibo un mensaje a mi móvil mientras me visto, ya que Jesse estará aquí en diez minutos.

_"Echo de menos a mi amiga. En Nueva York sin ti no es lo mismo. Kurt."_

No puede ser que Kurt se haya mudado a Nueva York también... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿No salir por miedo a que descubra que estoy embarazada? Parece que llegó el momento de la reconciliación con Kurt. Aviso a Jesse que tendremos que dejar las compras para más tarde. Inmediatamente después respondo a Kurt.

_"Yo también. ¿En Central Park en diez minutos? Quiero contarte el motivo por el que me marché o mejor dicho mostrártelo. Rachel"_

Está de acuerdo. Diez minutos. Todo el tiempo que tardo en llegar a Central Park andando. Decido coger las fotos de todas mis ecografías para poder mostrárselas en caso de que no se enfade conmigo. Son ocho meses ocultándole a su sobrino, no sé cómo se lo tomará.

Llego a Central Park y me siento en el mismo sitio dónde nos sentábamos muchísimas tardes como hoy. En un banco, porque el césped a finales de enero da un poco de frío. Espero hasta cinco minutos, hasta que escucho la voz que solo puede ser de Kurt llamándome por detrás. Me doy la vuelta e inconscientemente me levanto sin pensar que en cuanto me levantase me vería mi enorme barriga debajo de todas las capas de abrigo.

-...-no dijo nada, pero yo fui a abrazarle y el me correspondió, aunque sabía que tendría que darle muchas explicaciones- Rachel te he echado mucho de menos.

-Yo también- digo y me separo. Su mirada, lógicamente, se posa en mi tripa, preguntándome sólo con la mirada- Será mejor que nos sentemos.

-Desde luego, Rachel, vas a explotar- bromeó.

-Gracias por recordarme lo enorme que estoy.

-Perdona. ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto...? Bueno, el cómo me lo imagino pero, ¿cuándo? ¿Con quién? No me digas que Puck es el padre, porque no te gustaría saber con cuantas chicas se ha liado desde que te marchaste.

-¿Puck nunca os contó nada...?

Eso era lo que me resultaba extraño. Puck apareció en mi casa hace unos meses y me encontró con mi barriga, no tan enorme como ahora pero se notaba. Tuve que contarle lo que sucedió. Fue muy duro contarle como me había quedado embarazada de su mejor amigo y peor aún que me ayudase a ocultarlo a todo el mundo. Él me dijo que no contaría nada, pero que le había decepcionado mucho y que tardaría mucho en perdonarme algo así.

-No, ¿qué debería habernos contado?

-Prométeme que me dejarás contártelo todo, sin interrupciones.

-Te lo prometo.

Comencé a recordarle al chico que conocí en el bar. Después todo lo que ocurrió. Sé por las caras que ponía que no le estaba siendo fácil dejarme hablar y más aún cuando le conté que era Finn con el que me acosté. Que nos habíamos vuelto a acostar el día de la entrevista de trabajo y que teníamos quedadas nocturnas que acabaron con los dos en mi casa durmiendo. Lo peor fue cuando le conté que Finn era el padre de mi bebé. Él seguía callado, como si esta historia no le impactase.

-No me puedo creer que estés embarazada...- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Eso es lo que más te sorprende? ¿Qué esté embarazada? ¿No me vas a echar la bronca por acostarme con el marido de Quinn? ¿Por quedarme embarazada de tu hermano?

-Vayamos por partes- dijo totalmente sereno- Sabía que os habíais acostado- abrí la boca sin poder creérmelo- La vez que te llamé a tu piso de Brooklyn fue porque Finn me había confesado todo. Ese día se encontraba muy mal por el tema de su bebé y necesitaba desahogarse.

-¿Qué pasa con su bebé?- pregunto confusa.

-Oh, supongo que Quinn no te lo contó- negué- Perdió a su bebé en un accidente que tuvieron ella y Finn.

-¿Finn está bien?- inconscientemente me sale el preocuparme por Finn.

-Sí, fue un fuerte golpe, pero salieron ilesos del accidente, excepto el bebé.

-No entiendo cómo Quinn no me lo ha contado. Es cierto que no hablamos mucho, pero siempre tiene tiempo para restregarme lo maravilloso que es su matrimonio- Kurt comenzó a reír- ¿Qué?- le pregunto confusa.

-Que parece que tu amiga no te ha contado muchas verdades.

-¿Qué hay de malo?- realmente me interesa saberlo- ¿Y por qué Quinn me mintió?

-Creo que en eso me llevo yo las culpas. Cuando entré al salón estaba muy enfadado contigo y en cuanto tuve oportunidad le conté a Quinn lo que me dijiste acerca de vuestra amistad y supongo que no te lo ha llegado a perdonar, aunque no sé por qué motivo te habla entonces. Supongo que se dio cuenta de que en el fondo necesitaba un amiga con quién hablar. Bueno, dejemos a Quinn. Estoy contento, vamos a ser familia.

-Se podría decir. Eres el tío de mi bebé.

-¿Niño o niña?- pregunta tocándome el vientre.

-Niño, y futbolista por lo menos, le encanta darme pataditas.

-Reza por que no salga como Finn- ríe mientras sigue tocando mi vientre- Aunque por el tamaño de tu tripa tiene toda la pinta.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que se parezca a Finn?

-Carole me contó que en el parto de Finn lo pasó fatal, fue un niño más grande de lo normal.

La simple idea de imaginarme a un niño tan grande me marea. Ser primeriza y que te digan que tu bebé puede que sea mucho más grande que la mayoría no ayuda.

-Por cierto- me dice- ¿Estás enamorada de mi hermano verdad?

La pregunta me pilla por sorpresa. Finn le contó lo que pasó, ¿quizás él le confesó que estaba enamorado? Si no es así no entiendo el porqué de esta pregunta tan repentina.

-Tú siempre tan directo...

-¿Lo estás? Porque si es así te alegrará saber que el maravilloso matrimonio que mantiene con Quinn digamos... que ya no mantienen dicho matrimonio- no me lo puedo creer- Antes te dije que no te había dicho muchas verdades y la primera es decirte que siguen juntos.

-¿Cuándo se divorciaron?- pregunto interesada.

-Poco después del accidente. Supongo que a Finn lo único que le mantenía junto a Quinn era su hijo. Le dio mucha pena perderlo pero no tardó mucho en confesarle a Quinn que no quería seguir con ella. Desde entonces vive solo, va del trabajo a casa y de casa al trabajo. Se le ve muy... triste.

-¿Estás insinuando que es mi culpa?

-Para nada, pero creo que merecería saber algún día que tiene un hijo perdido en Nueva York. Aún te quiere.

-Nunca me quiso.

-No, nunca te lo dijo.

Tiene razón, siempre fuimos unos estúpido y no supimos confesarnos lo que de verdad sentíamos. Yo le amé creo que desde la primera palabra que nos dirigimos, aunque me di cuenta de ello demasiado tarde.

Un par de días después, durante la noche comencé a tener fuertes contracciones. Estaba sola. Así es como me encontré cuando comencé a tener esos dolores. Avisé a Santana y Kurt de que iba al hospital. Se volvieron locos cuando les llamé, pese a que yo estaba calmada.

Cuando llegaron a mí ya me habían ingresado. Estaba gritando ya como una loca cada vez que tenía una contracción. Ellos permanecieron a mi lado todo el tiempo. Pese a que tenía a mis dos mejor amigos conmigo, notaba que me faltaba algo, o más bien que a él le faltaba alguien. Su padre.

Yo siempre he sabido que necesita a su padre, que le falta él, pero soy yo la que tres meses después de haber dado a luz a Ryan. Me encanta cuando se queda dormido conmigo en la cama. Admiro todos y cada uno de sus rasgos. Desde la encantadora sonrisa que heredó de su padre (y el tamaño, por el cual sufrí de más en el parto) y también sus ojos. Es un pequeño clon de Finn. Es muy bueno, en eso se parece a mí porque Kurt me comentó que se enteró que Finn de pequeño era un trasto, aunque Ryan todavía tendrá tiempo para desarrollar esas maneras de ser de su padre.

He conseguido un trabajo para una gran empresa de Nueva York, lo único malo es que tengo pedirle a Kurt todas las mañanas que venga a cuidar a Ryan. Es una suerte para mí que se mudase y aún no haya conseguido trabajo, me viene muy bien de ayuda con Ryan.

-Te he apuntado los horarios a los que come. Si se despierta asegúrate de que tiene el pañal limpio y los biberones ya los tienes listos- digo mientras meto las cosas que necesito a mi bolso.

-Tranquila, Rachel. Son apenas cinco horas, creo que seré capaz de hacerme con el peque. ¿De qué es tu empresa?

-Es una empresa que ayuda con el comercio internacional.

-Si…- dijo como si supiese de que se trata- Que tengas un buen día.

-Adiós.

Cogí mi pequeño coche para llegar hasta las oficinas que estaban a varias manzanas de mi apartamento.

Era un gran día para comenzar a trabajar. Muchos de los exportadores estaban hoy en la empresa y me tendría que reunir con ellos para ayudarlos.

Tras cuatro horas de continuas charlas con empresarios estirados que intentan engañarme con sus absurdos contratos para exportaciones solo me queda un hombre más.

-Siguiente- chilló desde mi pequeño despacho.

Un hombre alto y moreno entra en mi despacho leyendo unos documentos. Ninguno de los dos levantamos la vista para ver al otro, hasta que yo le reconozco. Es Finn.

-Finn…- digo con una suave voz.

-Rachel- dice con cierta dulzura y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios- No sabía que trabajases aquí.

-Soy nueva- digo de forma seca intentando mantener las formas- Ahora si me permites, necesito marcharme cuanto antes.

Acabamos el contrato en poco rato, sin dirigirnos ni una palabra que no sea acerca de lo profesional. Me voy rápido por delante de él. Nos encontramos en el garaje, pero yo entro antes a mi coche y me voy lo más rápido posible.

Llego a mi apartamento agotada por las largas zancadas que tuve que dar para intentar mantenerle el paso rápido a Finn e incluso tener que alcanzarle.

-¡Kurt!- chillo y dejo mis cosas en la entrada, quitándome los altos tacones a los que llevaba subida las cinco horas anteriores- ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

-Shhh- aparece saliendo por la puerta del dormitorio de Ryan- se acaba de quedar dormido. ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

-Genial- digo irónica- Me encontré a tu hermano.

-El mundo es un pañuelo…

-Kurt, ¿no tendrás nada que ver?- digo acercándome a él.

-¿Qué dices? Procura evitar hablarme de ti.

Sonó el timbre. Yo no tenía ni idea de quién podría ser. No esperaba a nadie, dado que Santana estaba trabajando y mis padres estaban en Ohio. De todas formas, voy a abrir la puerta. Me encuentro a mi último cliente del día apoyado en la puerta de mi apartamento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto molesta.

-Perdona, no quería perder la oportunidad de saber dónde encontrarte y te seguí cuando salimos del aparcamiento de la oficina.

-¡Finn!- dice Kurt apareciendo en escena detrás de mí y abrazando a su hermano- ¿Qué te trae por Nueva York?

-Trabajo- dijo sin dejar de mirarme, me estaba intimidando y yo tuve que bajar mi mirada.

-Os dejaré solos- y se marchó de nuevo al salón, que le seguía permitiendo escuchar nuestra conversación en la puerta.

-Rachel no sé si Kurt te lo contó pero Quinn y yo…

-Lo sé- le interrumpo- Me enteré hace unos cuatro meses- exactamente días antes de dar a luz a Ryan.

-Rach…- dice con voz tierna comenzándome a agarrar por la mano, cosa que yo no le impido- Te echo mucho de menos. Ahora que ninguno estamos con nadie podemos intentarlo. Podemos hacer las cosas bien. Disfrutar de la vida como nos merecemos, vivir una vida de pareja sin tener que preocuparnos por si alguien puede venir en medio de la noche y descubrir que soy el novio de tu amiga, quiero estar contigo.

-El caso es…- pronuncio nerviosa- Las cosas son muy difíciles ahora.

-¿Por qué?- dice acariciándome ahora la mejilla con la mano con la que hacía un segundo me estaba agarrando mi mano- Somos dos jóvenes libres.

-Tengo responsabilidades.

-Podemos comenzar a conocernos de una mejor manera, solo te pido eso. No creo que tus responsabilidades coincidan con algunas cenas o salidas conmigo.

-Ocupan todo mi tiempo libre- digo sonriendo- Finn, hay cosas que no te conté cuando me marché a Nueva York.

Justo en ese momento, Ryan, se pone a llorar a llanto profundo. Kurt acude a la habitación corriendo para intentar calmar a él bebé. Yo mientras tanto, me lamento de haber permitido que Finn se haya quedado aquí porque esto podía pasar y ha pasado. No puedo distinguir lo que debe de estar pensando ahora mismo. Solo sé que está distraído escuchando atentamente el llanto de Ryan, el que no sabe que es su propio hijo.

**Uy… ¿se enterará Finn que ese bebé que estaba llorando es hijo de Rachel? Y más aún, ¿se enterará que ese bebé es hijo suyo? ¿Aceptará Rachel la segunda oportunidad de Finn de seguir conociéndose de forma correcta? Solo tenéis que esperar al próximo capítulo, que si queréis que sea mañana mismo ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, fav o reviews y subiré el capítulo lo más rápido que me sea posible. Mañana podría subir, no tengo ningún asunto escolar que atender, así que hasta pronto.**


	9. Capítulo 9 Éste era mi plan

**Bienvenidos de nuevo mis chicos y chicas. Espero que no hayáis sufrido con la espera. Lo siento mucho, pero tenía una vuelta a clase muy dura, demasiados exámenes, pero eso se acabó por unos días, no muchos pero unos días, así que por fin acabé este capítulo que estoy segura que aquellos que pedían Finchel les gustará. No estoy segura pero así lo creo, dejadme lo que pensáis acerca del capítulo y os dejo disfrutar ya de él. **

_**P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE.**_

Se me pasan varias opciones de lo que podría decirle a Finn. Podría decirle que estoy cuidando al hijo de alguna amiga, pero que tenga un cuatro, exclusivamente para el bebé, me delataría. Otra opción sería decirle que estaba embarazada, pero de Puck, aunque tarde o temprano se enteraría de que Puck no es el padre. La opción más correcta, y la última, es contarle la verdad.

-¿Podemos quedar esta noche para cenar?- me propone ignorando el llanto de Ryan.

-Finn…

-No, Rachel- me interrumpe- Creo que me merezco al menos una explicación.

-Está bien- acepto finalmente-Ven a buscarme sobre las ocho. ¿Te viene bien?- le pregunto.

-¿A cenar tan temprano?

-No quiero llegar muy tarde, mañana tengo que trabajar.

Miento. En verdad no quiero volver tarde por Ryan. No he estado con él en toda la mañana y ahora también me voy a marchar por la noche.

Finn pareció que se había creído mi excusa y se marchó. Llamé a Santana para pedirla que se pasase a buscar a por Ryan cuando saliese de trabajar. Me preguntó que por qué motivo, no se lo expliqué en ese momento, pero la prometí que lo haría cuando viniese.

Aceptó. Está bien saber que cuentas con tus amigas para lo que sea, aunque tenga novio…

Unas horas más tarde vino Santi a mi casa. A mí ya me había dado tiempo de poder estar con mi bebé un rato, comer y dormir una pequeña siesta con él.

-¿Dónde está mi bebé favorito?- preguntó mientras entraba.

-Durmiendo así que habla más bajo- la avisé.

-¿Me puedes contar por qué tengo que cuidar a Ryan por la noche?- preguntó con su cara de curiosidad sentándose en el sofá.

-No por la noche, solo a la hora de la cena. Después me pasaré a buscarle.

-Si cambias de idea no me importará, sabes que me encanta el pequeño. De todas formas, ¿con quién vas a cenar, ligona? Tu primer día y ya has conocido a alguien.

-Es Finn, Santana- digo y abre la boca asombrada.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, y creo que le debo una explicación. Llevo once meses ocultándole a su hijo. Además me pidió una segunda oportunidad para poder conocernos de una manera adecuada, sin nadie en medio.

-No voy a ser yo la que te diga que no lo hagas, es más creo que Ryan se lo merece. Y es más, tú te mereces ser feliz con la persona a la que amas- me dice sonriendo.

No sé si era porque lo amaba o porque pero en verdad tenía muchas ganas de poder salir con Finn sin tener que ir corriendo a su casa y encontrarnos en algún sitio donde no haya nadie. Me puse una falda negra, de tamaño correcto para la ocasión de tener una cita, un jersey gris y unas botas que combinaban con mis altos calcetines que llegaban hasta el muslo. Después de todo esto un largo abrigo gris que hacía parecer que no llevaba nada debajo. Un gorrito y una bufanda y preparada para combatir el frío de Nueva York.

Finn a las ocho en punto ya estaba enfrente de mi casa esperándome en su coche. Estaba esperándome fuera del coche pese al frío que hacía. Me fui acercando a él y no pudimos evitar sonreírnos.

-Estás muy guapa- me dice y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Podría decir lo mismo- digo repitiendo la misma frase que aquella primera noche.

Me acompañó a la puerta del copiloto para abrirme la puerta y después ir a su asiento. Se agradecía la calefacción del coche, en el exterior hacía mucho frío.

-¿Dónde vamos?- pregunto.

-Es una sorpresa.

No tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar a la sorpresa. Central Park. Era uno de mis sitios favoritos en Nueva York. Bajamos del coche y fuimos andando por el parque en silencio hasta que él se sentó en medio del césped. Decidí preguntarle.

-¿Este es tu plan? ¿Congelarnos en Central Park?- le pregunto seriamente, hace muchísimo frío en pleno Febrero y sentarse en el suelo no es buena idea.

-En realidad mi idea era poner algunas mantas y si tienes frío te puedes tapar con las demás. Si ya va a más estoy yo aquí- alzó las cejas.

-De acuerdo, pon las mantas.

Acepto su plan. Aunque en cuanto me apoyo en el suelo me congelo. Solo llevo la corta falda cubriéndome. Si hubiese sabido esto no me hubiera vestido así. Enseguida decido que la opción de acercarme a él es lo mejor. Me quedo mirándole con carita de pena y él enseguida me ayuda a que me siente encima de sus piernas y me cubra con sus brazos, haciendo que se me olvide que hace unos segundos estaba helada.

-En verdad este era mi plan- me susurra al oído.

Estoy muy contenta hasta que recuerdo lo que le tengo que contar. Ryan. No estoy segura de cómo se lo tomará. Le he ocultado a un niño, no es ninguna tontería. Me olvido de eso y decido acurrucarme más a él.

-Rachel… sé que estamos muy bien así, pero me gustaría saber algo.

-No- me deshago de sus brazos y me quedo cerca pero mirándole a los ojos- Querría explicártelo. Cuando me marché fue porque no podía estar en Ohio con… tú estabas con Quinn, os ibais a casar y nuestra infidelidad no podía salir a la luz por mi…

-¿Por tu qué?- preguntó ansioso de saber.

-De mi embarazo, Finn. Ninguna de las dos veces que lo hicimos nos pusimos protección y yo me quedé embarazada.

-¿Quieres decir que él bebé que estaba llorando en tu apartamento es… mi… hijo?- tartamudeó.

-Sí, Ryan es tu hijo. Siento no habértelo dicho, no era capaz de romper una familia y cuando me enteré que lo habías dejado con Quinn pensé que ya era tarde.

-Ryan- sonríe- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

-Tres meses. Se parece a ti, tiene tu sonrisa y tus ojos- se quedó callado- No te lo conté porque no sabía cómo reaccionarías… tenía miedo a que te enfadases conmigo.

-En realidad un poco lo estoy, Rach.

Es la primera vez que me dice Rach. Me encanta como suena de sus labios.

-Lo siento…

-Pero- continúa- Me alegro que me lo hayas contado, podías haberte inventado cualquier historia y dejarme marchar sin saber que era padre.

-Te he echado de menos- le digo mirándole a los ojos de cerca.

Estábamos demasiado juntos. Después de decirle lo de Ryan y confesarle que le había echado de menos, me acerqué más a él con la excusa del frío. Él no me respondió a lo que le dije. Hasta unos minutos después.

-¿Qué relación se supone que debemos mantener? ¿Cómo unos padres separados?

-No, no- negué rápidamente- Ahora que sabes de Ryan no tengo porque alejarme de ti- le agarro por la cabeza con delicadeza- No quiero que te separes…

-Yo tampoco- me acaricia el brazo con cariño- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a un lugar calentito? Tengo algo de hambre.

-Yo tengo frío, no tengo hambre- me arrastro para pasar mis piernas al lado de su cintura, impidiendo que se levante- Me encanta estar aquí contigo.

-Nos vamos a helar- ríe, pero me abraza- Yo había pensado en ir al cine, ya que es algo pronto para cenar, ¿qué te parece?- me pregunta.

-Me encanta la idea.

Nos levantamos del césped. En realidad me alegro, me estaba helando allí. Vamos yendo al coche para ir al cine y para mi sorpresa, me agarra la mano. Haciendo que nuestros dedos se entrelacen y se ayuden a guardar el calor. El roce con su piel es simplemente increíble, cualquier contacto con él hace que me salga una sonrisa.

Dos horas y media más tarde, salimos del cine. Agarrados de la mano, como cuando caminamos hacia el coche y cuando íbamos por la calle hasta el cine.

-Si tengo pesadillas esta noche será por tu culpa- digo golpeándole con la mano libre.

-No fue para tanto- me dice riendo- Eres una exagerada…

-Ahora sabes entonces porque no me gustan las películas de miedo- digo sin reír, aunque cuando nos miramos fijamente no puedo evitar una risita.

-La próxima sé que de terror no. ¿Te apetece ir a cenar ahora? Son solo las once.

-¿¡Las once!?- digo mirando mi reloj- Me tengo que marchar.

-De acuerdo, tranquila- me calma- Te llevo a tu casa.

-Necesito ir antes a casa de Santana, está Ryan en su casa…- baja la mirada- Oye- me pongo delante de él haciendo que me mire- Si no estás preparado lo entenderé, puedo coger un taxi.

-No, al contrario, estoy contento. Pero por dentro me da rabia haberme perdido tanto tiempo de él…

-Lo siento- me disculpo, pero intento que se anime- Pero aún podemos estar los dos con él, juntos.

-Sube, quiero conocer al pequeñajo.

En el coche estamos en silencio con la música alta. Noto que está algo tenso, aunque es normal, yo no sé cómo me sentiría si me acabo de enterar que tengo un hijo y que me he perdido los nueve meses de embarazo y tres meses de su vida.

Tras un largo camino llegamos a casa de Santana. Nos bajamos los dos juntos del coche. Nos dimos la mano y llamamos al timbre. Nos abrió Matt.

-Buenas noches, Rachel- me saludó y se quedó mirando a Finn y a nuestra mano unida.

-Matt, él es Finn.

-Encantado- dijeron los dos y se dieron la mano.

-Pasar- nos dijo- Ryan está despierto aún, Santana le estaba poniendo el pijama.

-No es necesario, veníamos a buscarle- digo.

Un rato después aparece Santana con Ryan en brazos. Miro a Finn y él está embobado mirando a Ryan con una sonrisa. Más emoción me da cuando Santana intenta ponerme a Ryan en brazos y él agarra la manga de la chaqueta de Finn.

-Parece que quiere que le coja su padre- dice Santana poniéndole en los brazos de Finn.

-Yo… no sé hacerlo- dice tartamudeando de los nervios que le da, probablemente el hacerle daño sin querer.

-Eso mismo dirías algún día para otra cosa y mira que guapo te ha salido el niño- bromeó Santana.

-Santana- digo- Finn, no te preocupes, no le vas a hacer daño. Sujétale la cabecita y ponte así- le ayudo a poner sus brazos bien y que pueda sujetarle correctamente.

Lo sujetó como le indiqué y lo cogió en sus brazos. Se sentó en una butaca del salón para quedarse sentado con Ryan en brazos y yo sentado en el posa brazos de la butaca. Parece que Santana no podía dejar pasar el momento de hacernos una foto.

-Hola, Ryan- le dijo Finn- Soy Finn, tu papá. Eres igualito a como era de pequeño, pero tienes la nariz de tu mamá.

-Sí… ha decido coger lo peor de mí.

-No digas eso, eres perfecta- no puede evitar sonrojarme.

-Creo que este es ya el momento para que os marchéis, familia feliz.

Nos marchamos y Finn seguía con Ryan en brazos. Cuando llegamos al coche nos quedamos parados.

-Finn, necesito que abras el coche y conduzcas. Déjame a Ryan que lo lleve en brazos- seguía de pie sin hacerme caso- Se va a resfriar si no entramos, hace mucho frío.

-De acuerdo.

Me senté y me puse el cinturón y después me pasó a Ryan a mis brazos. Se había quedado dormido. Finn entró al coche y condujo con precaución, demasiada diría yo, íbamos demasiado lento. Dio igual que tardásemos un poco más en llegar, sé que Finn lo hizo con su mejor intención.

Nos quedamos parados en la puerta de mi casa. Mirándonos y echando alguna mirada a cómo dormía nuestro bebé. Finn parecía que no quisiera marcharse.

-Si quieres puedes pasar la noche- le propuse.

-Creo que debemos ir poco a poco, hacer las cosas bien.

-Sí, debemos ir poco a poco, pero no quiero que te pierdas más la vida de nuestro hijo.

-Y no lo haré- me prometió- Pero deja que pasen algunos días o el tiempo que necesitemos.

-Está bien- acepté- Aunque mañana podrías venir a comer con nosotros, también estará Kurt, que cuida a Ryan por las mañanas.

-Vale.

Nos quedamos en silencio ahora mirándonos solo a nosotros. Finn comenzó a acercarse, mirando mis labios y mordiéndose su labio inferior. Yo me acerqué también. Él se agachó, ya que no podía acercarme a él tanto como quisiera porque tenía a Ryan en brazos, y nuestros labios ya estaban rozándose. Jugamos así unos segundos, rozando nuestro labios, aunque no tardamos en darnos un beso verdadero. Con ganas y sentimiento fue ese beso. Apasionado, dejando que nuestras lenguas se juntaran como hacía tanto tiempo. Nos separamos y se apoyó en mi frente con su frente. Sonreímos y nuestras sonrisas se juntaron, produciendo el beso de despedida. Me quedé en la puerta hasta que no veía el coche desde donde estaba de pie.

Estaba contenta. Había dado a mi hijo el padre que se merecía, su padre, Finn y también a mí el que creo que es el amor de mi vida y con el que espero estar toda mi vida y criar juntos a este hijo nuestros y los demás que vengan.

**No os podréis quejar porque no haya Finchel en este capítulo. Me parece precioso el capítulo la verdad, en mi cabeza, no sé si vosotros lo habéis imaginado igual, todo era perfecto. Y nunca está de más escribir y poder imaginarte escenas que no han sucedido cuando ya no verás a alguien vivo en la realidad como es Cory… quiero confesaros que una de mis razones por escribir acerca de la pareja, es que cuando me meto en la historia se me olvida por completo todo lo que ha pasado, hasta que me pongo a pensarlo y me pongo triste. Era algo que quería confesaros, y bueno ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer si queréis leer mañana el capítulo súper bonito que les tengo reservado a la familia, darle a fav o dejar algún review, que mañana como es viernes segurísimo que si me da tiempo a acabar el capítulo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado y hasta pronto.**


	10. Capítulo 10 Pesadilla

**Bienvenidos. Agradeceros como siempre vuestros comentarios. Algún comentario me mencionó estar enamorado de mi historia, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso, muchas gracias y también leer que no soy la única que aunque pasen meses y meses jamás seré capaz de olvidar a Cory, DEP. Y aparte creo que todas seremos de las que no juzgan su final, sino todo lo que vivió antes. Perdonadme por soltar estar cursilerías, pero de vez en cuando necesito desahogarme con este tema y mis amigas no ven Glee, así que me tendré que desahogar con vosotros. Si no lo habéis leído no importa… os dejo que disfrutéis de este capítulo cargado de emociones. Por cierto, el final se acerca…**

_**P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE.**_

Aún sigo sin creerme todo lo que está pasando. Estoy sentada en el sillón del salón pensado en ese beso en la puerta con Finn. Es la una de la mañana y sigo aquí tumbada despierta. Me interrumpe el llanto de Ryan, es su hora de comer.

Al cabo de una hora, me meto en mi cama. Miro mi móvil y tengo un mensaje. No lo había escuchado cuando me llegó. Es de Finn. Me sale una sonrisa al instante.

"_No puedo dormir, no paro de pensar en ti y en aquél precioso bebé que es mi hijo. No espero la hora de que llegue mañana"._

Es tan mono… Sinceramente me sorprende lo bien que se ha tomado ser padre y que no se haya enfadado conmigo por ocultárselo. Poco a poco se me va nublando la vista y noto que me va entrando el sueño.

Abro los ojos y los rayos del Sol entran por mi ventana. Me resulta raro que Ryan no me haya despertado él antes que el despertador. Voy a su cuarto me doy un pequeño susto al encontrarme a alguien allí.

-Kurt, me has dado un susto de muerte- digo llevándome una mano al corazón- ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?

-Cuidar a tu hijo mientras tú te preparas para ir a tu trabajo. Por cierto, ¿qué tal anoche con mi hermano?- me dice levantando las cejas.

-Me tengo que ir a duchar- dice escaqueándome su pregunta.

Pasé el día más tranquila en la oficina. Como no tuve mucho que hacer pude marcharme antes de lo previsto. La verdad me encantaba ese trabajo, era exactamente lo que deseaba cuando entré en la universidad. Lo que más me molesta de todo esto es pasar tiempo alejada de mi hijo cuando es tan pequeño.

Llego a mi casa pronto y encuentro a Kurt jugando con Ryan. Entro y le cojo en brazos.

-Hola, mi bebé. ¿Me has echado de menos?- lógicamente no me contesta- ¿Te ha cuidado bien, Kurt?

-Su tío se porta genial- responde Kurt- Me ha contado algo Finn…- dice con voz pícara.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te ha contado?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

-¿No prefieres contármelo tú?- niego, sé que no le contó nada- Os odio…- dice cruzando los brazos en su pecho enfadado como un niño pequeño.

-Te lo contaré… pero tienes que ayudarme a hacer la comida, Finn vendrá a comer.

Inmediatamente después, nos pusimos a hacer la pasta para comer. Kurt exageró las cosas que habían pasado entre Finn y yo. De momento solo habíamos quedado en darnos una segunda oportunidad y en quedar para comer.

Pasaron dos horas y Finn aún no había llegado a mi casa. Sinceramente me estaba preocupando porque no creía que fuese a perderse la comida por nada. Kurt se percató de mi nerviosismo.

-Rachel, tranquila, estará ocupado con el trabajo. Normalmente ni para para comer.

-Lo entiendo, pero… no sé, tenía muchas ganas de… vernos. Voy a llamarle.

Marco su número y se escucha el tono. Pasa mucho y me salta el contestador. Vuelvo a intentarlo y me responde.

-Finn, ¿ocurre algo?

-¿Rachel? No te preocupes, enseguida voy a tu casa, estaba muy ocupado.

-Vale hast…- me colgó sin dejar despedirme.

Veinte minutos después llaman al timbre y voy a abrir. Es Quinn. ¿Qué narices hace Quinn aquí?

-Rach- me saluda contenta- Te he echado de menos, tengo muchas cosas que contarte- me dice entrando a mi casa.

Menos mal que Ryan ya estaba durmiendo porque él comió hace rato. Tengo miedo de que llore Ryan o de repente aparezca Finn.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la pregunto mientras cierro la puerta.

-Yo también me alegro de verte.

-Lo siento, Quinn, pero me sorprende que estés aquí.

-Tengo que contarte algo que me pasó hace unos meses y no te quise contar porque fui una imbécil… te quise dar envidia con mi perfecto matrimonio y no lo era. He hecho algo que te debo contar de lo que me arrepiento de verdad.

-¿Qué has hecho, Quinn?

-Déjame que te lo cuente más tarde, ¿vale? Tengo que ir a mi hotel e ir a ciertos sitios. Te prometo que esta noche te lo contaré todo.

-De acuerdo. Adiós.

Cuando abrí la puerta para que se marchase, solo pude rezar porque Finn no estuviese abajo y se encontrasen. Por suerte, Finn apareció diez minutos después.

-Hola- le saludé cuando abrí- ¿Qué tal?

-Bueno, ahora te contaré… ¿podemos sentarnos y comer? Estoy muy cansado.

-¿Ocurre algo, Finn?- pregunta Kurt preocupado desde la cocina.

-No, tranquilo.

Comimos con algo de tensión en el ambiente. Finn parecía que quería contarme lo sucedido solo a mí, no a Kurt. Dentro de lo que cabía nos divertimos comiendo comentando anécdotas de cuando estábamos en el instituto. Me enteré que Finn también estuvo en el Glee Club de nuestro instituto, el mismo lugar donde yo gané mi concurso de canto. Lugar donde comenzó y se acabó mi carrera de cantante.

-Bueno, os dejo solo, Finn te veo en casa esta noche.

-Hasta esta noche Kurt- se despidió Finn.

-Hasta mañana- dije yo.

Nos quedamos solos y Ryan comenzó a llorar. Me levanté yo y fui a su cuarto. Le cogí en brazos y comencé a acunarle. Descubrí que Finn estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta viéndome.

-¿Quieres cogerle?- asintió- Ya sabes cómo- le coloqué en sus brazos y Ryan rápidamente se calló- Es increíble, parece que quería que le cogiese su padre.

No me contestó y se fue al salón a sentarse. Estaba muy serio y yo sabía que algo grave le podía pasar. Le seguí y me senté junto a él. Le acaricié el pelo y me sonrió, pero comenzó a hablar.

-Estoy jodido…

-¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Quinn me quiere joder, me ha contado uno de mis empleados que ha estado en mi despacho y se ha llevado la mitad del dinero de mi caja fuerte. Decía que como es mi mujer tiene derecho a la mitad de mis cosas, me cogió el dinero y firmó los papeles de divorcio.

-…- no me puedo creer que Quinn haya hecho eso y haya venido a mi casa. Lo peor es que yo no le digo nada de eso a Finn.

-Esa maldita zorra me quiere joder. Se intuía que había una chica por la que no tardé en decidirme a dejarla y ahora me quiere arruinar la empresa.

-Y... ¿qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto preocupada.

-Tendré que marcharme unos días a Ohio- dijo triste- En cuanto solucione todo volveré.

-Tranquilo, estaremos bien- le consuelo.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero separarme ahora que estamos… juntos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le propongo- Sé que acabo de comenzar en mi trabajo, pero puedo pedirme unos días de asuntos propios.

-No, Rach. Quédate y cuida a Ryan. Volveré pronto, tengo que solucionar los temas con la empresa y estaré de vuelta.

-¿Qué harás con Quinn?

-Nada, el abogado me dijo que sabe que es una putada, pero que será mejor dejarlo pasar si no quiero andar de juzgado en juzgado con el tema divorcio y no quiero permanecer ni un minuto más atado a ella.

-Haces bien.

La que hago mal soy yo por no contarte que estuvo aquí, pero tenía algo importante que contarme y no quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad de enterarme de lo que es.

Finn se levanta y me dice que espere en el sofá. Él fue a dejar a Ryan a su cuna a que siga durmiendo.

Vuelve y me aparta un mechón de pelo de mi cara. Me acaricia la mejilla y me atrae hacia él para besarle. No me niego, es más, avanzo por mí misma. Comienza a acariciarme el brazo y bajando por mi cintura hasta mis muslos, subiendo su mano por debajo de la falda. Se me escapa un gemido. Yo mientras le doy besos en el cuello que hace que él también suelte algún gemido.

-Rach… no deberíamos… dijimos que ir despacio.

-Voy despacio…

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo riendo.

-De acuerdo, pero una sesión de besos vale, ¿no?

-Ajá- me dice asintiendo.

Después de nuestra sesión de besos nos pusimos a ver una película sentados en el sofá. Otra de terror. A Finn le encantaban, pero yo las odio porque luego tengo pesadillas y vivir en una casa yo sola aumenta mis miedos durante la noche.

Acaba la película y ya es tarde, probablemente Quinn no tarde en llegar. Así que me tengo que deshacer de Finn.

-Finn, me quiero ir a descansar. El próximo día que esté más descansada te puedes quedar a dormir, si quieres.

-¿Cómo tu novio?

-Yo no he dicho eso- digo intentando ponerme seria- ¿No será que tú quieres que sea tu novia?

-Puede ser. ¿Te lo tengo que pedir?- miro a otro lado y él sabe lo que tiene que hacer- Rachel Berry, ¿quieres ser la novia de Finn Hudson hasta que…?

-Sí, Finn Hudson, quiero- me rio y le beso.

-Hasta mañana, preciosa- dice saliendo por la puerta.

Ceno algo rápido y espero ansiosa a que Quinn llegue. Ryan mientras estuve esperando se quedó despierto jugando un rato conmigo y cenando, después justo antes de escuchar el timbre fui a acostarlo, no quería que Quinn se enterase de que tengo un hijo.

-Buenas noches, Quinn.

-Que seca eres, Rachel- me dice riendo y pasando haciendo que me tenga que apartar de la puerta.

-Bueno, creo que venías a contarme algo- digo directa.

-Sí. Primero de todo, no te enfades conmigo, hice las cosas sin pensar y espero que me perdones y podamos volver a ser amigas como en la secundaria.

-Eso es difícil, Quinn.

-Primero escúchame. Me separé de Finn a los cuatro meses de matrimonio, más o menos, y no te lo quise decir porque fui una estúpida y te tenía envidia.

-¿De qué?

-No sé, de que tú pudiste superar lo tuyo con Puck y a mí me costó, pero lo superé y firmé los papeles ayer mismo, pero le di su merecido a ese… tipo y le cogí la parte que me correspondía como su mujer.

-Quinn eso no está bien, deberías devolverlo.

-Olvídalo. Principalmente, venía a contarte algo que sucedió hace un par de noches… me encontraba sola en mi casa y habíamos hecho una fiesta algunos de los ex compañeros de la secundaria, de los que sigo hablando. Puck se encontraba entre ellos y los dos estábamos borrachos y…

-¿Te acostaste con mi ex novio?- pregunto ofendida.

No sé por qué le respondo de esa manera tan brusca, si en verdad lo mío era peor yo estaba saliendo oficialmente con su ex marido.

-Lo siento, Rach… no sé cómo ocurrió pero…

-Márchate, Quinn- me levanto y voy a la puerta para abrirla- Y te aconsejo que le devuelvas ese dinero a Finn. Por cierto, no vuelvas aquí- se levanta y me hace caso y se marcha- Adiós.

Le cierro la puerta en las narices. No quiero tener nada que ver con ella. Tengo que contarle a Finn que estuvo en mi casa. No sé cómo se lo tomará, pero tengo que contárselo. Así que lo mejor es llamarle al teléfono, pero no lo coge así que le mando un mensaje.

"_Necesito contarte algo. Aparte me gustaría que estuvieses aquí conmigo, por tu culpa tendré pesadillas…"._

Al rato recibo la contestación.

"_¿Qué tienes que decirme? Puedo ir a tu casa si quieres…"._

"_Quinn ha estado en mi casa, esta noche y esta mañana. Siento no habértelo contado, pero me dijo que tenía que contarme algo importante y no pude evitar sentir la curiosidad. Resulta que se acostó con Puck y me contó lo del dinero… la eché de mi casa enseguida"._

La respuesta no llega con la misma rapidez que el anterior, no sé qué estará pensando ahora mismo.

"_¿Cómo puedes haberme mentido de esa manera, Rachel? Mira mañana tengo un vuelo por la mañana a Ohio, déjame pensar sobre esto… pero que sepas que no me gusta que me mienta y menos mi novia, son cosas que no suelo perdonar…"_

**Ya. ¿Perdonará Finn a Rachel? ¿Se marchará a Ohio sin despedirse de ella y su hijo? ¿Será este el final de Finchel? Todo puede ocurrir… para descubrir que pasará solo tenéis que dejar o un fav o review y subiré un capítulo mañana lo antes posible. Hasta pronto.**


	11. Capítulo 11 ¿Quién es esa?

**Bienvenidos de nuevo. Daros mil disculpas por no haber subido ayer capítulo pese al gran número de reviews que recibí, pero tuve un problema con el ordenador y se rompió. Ahora mismo estoy sin ordenador… pero dedicando mucho tiempo lo he logrado escribir con la tablet. Pero no os preocupéis, tardaré unos días en comprarme un ordenador, pero iré a pedir a mi hermana el portátil. Felicitaros a vosotros por las 1.300 vistas que tiene ya la historia, los 36 reviews, 3 followers y 2 favoritos. Son grandes números. Os doy mil gracias, todos vosotros sois los que hacéis que siga escribiendo día a día y alguno de los más fieles espero que sigáis leyendo todas y cada una de mis historias. Me gustaría que me dejéis algunas de vuestras historias preferidas de Finchel, ya que estoy teniendo problemas para encontrarlas y necesito leer algo de Finchel ya jajaja. Bueno os dejo disfrutar de este capítulo. **

_**P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE.**_

_Estaba en el aeropuerto con Ryan. Finn no me había hablado. Gracias a Kurt descubrí a qué hora se marcharía. Le vi aparecer poco a poco. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y yo le sonreí, pero él me miró furioso. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- me dijo casi chillándome._

_-Quería verte antes de que te marchases... y no quiero que te vayas enfadado. _

_-Rachel, me mentiste. Estuve en tu casa contándote lo que me pasó con Quinn y justamente estuvo en tu casa esa mañana. _

_-Lo siento... quería saber lo que me tenía que decir. Perdóname- dije intentado cogerle la mano, pero se apartó. _

_-Creo que debemos dejarlo... no quiero estar con alguien de quién no confíe. _

_No podía creer que hubiésemos durado tan poco. Es mi culpa por mentirle. Ahora él se estaba yendo y yo estaba de pie con Ryan en brazos, llorando. Ya está se acabó..._

De repente, siento como que mis ojos comienzan a abrirse... me cuesta enfocar. Siento como que estoy tumbada. Estoy tumbada. Solo había sido un sueño.

Me quedo tumbada unos minutos tratando de asimilar todo. Pensando si Finn me podría dejar por esto... pensando si se marchará de aquí sin despedirse de mí. No podía permitirlo, tengo que hablar con él.

Cojo mi móvil y lo enciendo. Descubro un mensaje de Finn, enviado anoche. Ni siquiera lo llegué a leer anoche. Enseguida me derrumbé y apagué el móvil. Posiblemente me lo envió cuando apagué el móvil.

_"Pero tú no eres cualquiera, eres mi novia, la persona más importante en mi vida junto con nuestro bebé. Te quiero, Rachel Berry, nunca lo olvides. Quinn no hará que nos separemos, tú y yo estaremos juntos toda la vida. Mañana iré a tu casa antes de ir al aeropuerto. Descansa. " _

Soy una idiota. Me rio porque soy una idiota. No debería haber apagado el móvil con tanta rapidez. Está claro que no está bien el mentirle, pero no sé cómo he podido pensar que acabaría con todo por esto.

Me fui a dar una ducha y cuando salí me puse lo primero que encontré, pero algo bonito para que Finn se llevase una buena imagen de mí a Ohio y si tenía tiempo para agradecerle que me perdonase...

Sonó el timbre cuando estaba dándole el biberón a Ryan. Le dejé en la cuna y fui a abrir la puerta. Era Finn. Por suerte, apareció antes que Kurt, ya que vendría de un momento a otro para cuidar a Ryan porque yo tenía que ir a trabajar.

-Buenos días- me dijo acercándose para darme un beso, al cual no me aparte.

-Una bonita forma de comenzar el día. Por cierto, siento lo de...

-Shhh- me puso un dedo en mis labios- No te tienes por qué disculpar por nada. No quiero que esto sea lo que hablemos justo antes de que me marche unos días lejos de ti.

-De acuerdo- asentí y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos aferrándome a él- No quiero que te marches.

-Te voy a echar de menos, pero estaré de vuelta en unos días- me dijo besándome en la frente.

-Finn...- dije levantando mi vista hasta sus ojos- Quiero...- me puse de puntillas y comencé a besarle el cuello.

-Rach, Kurt llegará de un momento a otro. Además, debes ir a trabajar pronto y yo marcharme al aeropuerto- dijo frío ante mis besos.

-Vale. Ven a despedirte de Ryan.

Él comenzó a mecer a nuestro bebé hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido y Finn le dio un beso. Yo estaba observando toda esta preciosa escena, apoya en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo.

-¿Le vas a contar a tus padres que eres papá? Porque supongo que les verás allí en Lima.

-Claro que les veré, pero si tú todavía no crees estar preparada para que nadie más sepa esto no se lo contaré.

-No me importa si lo sabe la gente. Te tengo a mi lado, eso es lo que más me importa en este mundo junto a nuestro bebé- dije volviendo a abrazarle- Te quiero, Finn Hudson.

-Hudson... ¿qué apellido tiene el bebé? Bueno, pensándolo bien, supongo que el tuyo, ya que no querías que nadie le vinculase conmigo. Olvida mis estúpidas preguntas. Mi madre estará encantada con que estemos juntos y con enterarse de que es abuela. Ella te quiere mucho, pero Burt... estaba muy encariñado con Quinn y desde que la dejé nuestra relación se enfrió porque él seguía manteniendo contacto con ella.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto.

-La veía como una hija, pero no te preocupes, no dirá nada, ni siquiera me habla a mí.

-Oh...

-Mi padre es muy orgulloso- dice Kurt desde el principio del pasillo.

-Que susto, Kurt, no te escuché entrar.

-Estabas ocupado haciendo abrazando a mi hermano.

-Tengo derecho a abrazar a mi novia- dijo Finn y me miró para sonreírme.

-¿Oficialmente?- asentimos- Me alegro.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que me marche- nos dijo.

-Yo también me marcho, tengo que ir a trabajar. Chao, Kurt.

-Chao, Rachel.

-Hermanito, cuídalos bien a los dos- le abrazó.

-Dile a papá y mamá que les echo de menos. Mucha suerte con lo que tengas que hacer allí, no tardes.

-Lo intentaré.

Finn se reunió conmigo en la puerta y juntos nos marchamos, después de volvernos a despedir de Ryan. Fuimos hasta mi coche y le acerqué hasta el aeropuerto. No podía ir a despedirle dentro porque se me hacía tarde para ir a trabajar.

Salí del coche y él sacó su maleta del maletero. Nos abrazamos y al rato tuvimos que separarnos.

-Vas a llegar tarde- me dijo.

-No tardes en volver…- dije con voz de niña pequeña.

-Te llamaré esta misma noche para darte las buenas noches a ti y al peque.

-Estoy segura de que él también te va a extrañar.

-Cuídate, enana- me abrazó y me dio un beso- Te quiero.

-Yo también.

Comenzó a andar hasta la puerta y yo me quedé allí de pie hasta que no lograba verlo. Después tuve que ir a prisa al trabajo porque ya llegaba tarde en mi tercer día.

La mañana pasó con tranquilidad. Hoy di gracias a tener suficiente trabajo como para no tener tiempo de echar de menos a Finn. Lo malo fue cuando salí y de camino a casa me di cuenta que hoy no vendrá a comer, ni pasará la tarde conmigo.

Llego y como todos los días hago la comida con Kurt y doy de comer a Ryan. Tengo que hacer algo de trabajo y eso me ayuda a que se pase más rápida la tarde y que llegue la noche para poder hablar con él. Lo peor de todo es que tengo que pasar el fin de semana sola, porque Kurt se va con Adam, su actual pareja o su amigo con derecho, no estoy segura, a pasar el fin de semana a Ohio. Kurt va a presentarles a Adam a sus padres, aunque no estoy muy segura de que le acepten con mucha facilidad porque ellos siempre habían tenido mucho cariño a Blaine, su antigua pareja con la que cortó cuando vino a Nueva York.

A las diez de la noche aún no tengo noticias de Finn y yo ya he cenado y estoy agotada, así que lo mejor es que le llame yo. Al poco me contesta.

-¿Rachel? Hola, preciosa.

-Cariño, te echo de menos. ¿Qué tal todo por allí?

-Más complicado de lo que pensaba… Quinn deshizo algunas ventas que teníamos previstas que nos ayudarían a pagar los sueldos de los empleados y ahora estoy jodido.

-Ey, tranquilízate. Seguro que lo puedes arreglar. Tus empleados comprenderán lo que ha pasado.

-Lo sé, pero tardaré más en llegar. Tendré que estar, seguramente, una semana. Una semana lejos de ti y Ryan.

-No importa- le digo.

Sí que importa. Ha pasado un día y ya me cuesta estar sin él, no sé cómo estaré una semana así.

-¿Tu día qué tal?- me pregunta.

-Normal, con mucho trabajo. Luego volví a casa y más trabajo.

-Te echo mucho de menos y me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, pero tengo que seguir trabajando.

-De acuerdo. Te quiero.

-Y yo. Hasta mañana.

Me cuelga rápido. Se nota que está agobiado por la situación y porque no pueda estar en Nueva York con nosotros, su familia ahora.

Le eché en cara hace unos meses que él nunca hizo ningún sacrificio por mí. Lo hizo. Si no hubiera sido por mí, no creo que hubiese dejado a Quinn nunca. Es hora de que yo haga algún sacrificio por estar con él. Cojo el teléfono y marco.

-¿Jefe? Soy Rachel Berry. Quería decirle que lo dejo, me voy de la ciudad.

Sí, me marcho de Nueva York. Nada me retiene aquí. Me atrae más el que Finn pueda estar tranquilo allí controlando su empresa y yo estar allí con él.

Meto mi ropa en dos grandes maletas y en una más pequeña las cosas que necesitaré para Ryan. Ya mandaré a alguna empresa de mudanzas que recoja el resto de las cosas.

-Vamos, Ryan- digo cogiéndole en brazos- Vamos a ir con papá.

Cogemos un taxi hasta al aeropuerto. Me paso todo el camino miro por la ventanilla la ciudad. La echaré de menos, pero ahora mismo es más importante estar con el padre de mi hijo.

Tres horas después, llegamos a Ohio. Volvemos a casa. Mis padres vienen a buscarnos, ya que les avisé de que volvíamos. A Finn, sin embargo, iría mañana a la empresa a visitarlo para darle una sorpresa.

A diferencia de otros días, pude descansar hasta el mediodía. No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces que, cuidar a Ryan e ir a trabajar me estaba agotando más de lo que pensaba. Por eso decidí tomarme el día de descanso hasta la hora de comer que iría con Finn. Algo sucedió entonces, o mejor dicho alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Sí, está desayunando, pasa- logré escuchar a mi padre decir en la puerta.

Al rato logré visualizar quién era. Noah. Al que la última vez que vi le había contado acerca de mi hijo. El mismo que no había contado nada sobre que estaba embarazada.

-Hola, Rach.

-Noah- le sonreí.

-Veo que has recuperado tu forma.

-Sí, me costó, pero soy la misma de antes.

-Sí. Me enteré que habías vuelto y me apetecía pasarme a verte.

-¿Cómo…? Espera, Noah. Tengo novio. Me encantaría que pudiésemos ser amigos, pero si vienes a…

-No- se puso a reír- La última vez que nos vimos te dije que me iba a costar perdonarte el que me engañaras de esa forma, pero no es así. Tú has sido mi novia y mi mejor amiga durante ocho años, y Finn ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que éramos enanos. No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos porque vosotros dos hayáis encontrado el amor entre vosotros.

No pude evitar abrazarle. Eso era por lo que me había enamorado de Noah hace ocho años. Tenía un gran corazón. No se merecía lo que le hice, pero de todas formas me lo perdona y quiere seguir en mi vida como mi amigo. Es una de las mejores personas con las que me he topado en esta vida.

-Yo tampoco quiero que dejemos de ser amigos- le digo mientras sigo abrazándole- Quiero presentarte a alguien- le digo llevándole a la cuna de Ryan.

Fuimos y se quedó mirando a Ryan. Sonriendo, no se veía ningún tipo de celos en su cara.

-Es muy guapo. Se parece a Finn un montón.

-Sí…- sonrió.

Noah se marchó después de contarme que entre Quinn y él no había pasado nada. No sé qué manía tenía Quinn con contarme esa montaña de mentiras, pero me da igual. Se marchó de Ohio hace unas semanas y no estoy interesada en saber dónde está.

Cojo mi coche y voy hasta Hudson S.A. No estoy segura de cómo reaccionará Finn al verme entrar cuando él pensaría que estoy en Nueva York.

-Buenos días- le dije a la secretaria- Vengo a ver al señor Hudson, pero preferiría que no le avisase, es una sorpresa.

-¿Quién es usted, señorita?- me preguntó desconcertada.

-Oh disculpe, soy la novia del señor Hudson-

-De acuerdo. Suba a su despacho se encuentra allí trabajando.

-Gracias.

Cogí el ascensor como la vez que fui a hacer mi entrevista, donde acabé acostándome con Finn por segunda vez. Salí y fui hasta la puerta. Llamé y entré. Pasé.

-¡Rachel! ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo guardando unos papeles, mientras estaba en compañía de una chica rubia y alta que ni le importó que acabase de entrar y estuviese al lado de mi novio.

-¿Quién es esa, Finn?- dije enfadada.

**¿Quién será esa chica rubia y alta? ¿Le estará poniendo los cuernos aprovechando que Rachel estaba en Nueva York? Solo habrá que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para descubrirlo. Contestando a algunos de vuestros comentarios, decirle a cangel y marce que muchas gracias por esos comentarios informándome que os encanta la historia y a Finchel fan 16 darle las gracias también por su comentario. Sois unos lectores increíbles. Informaros de que a esta historia le queda tan solo dos capítulos. Sí, dos capítulos. No tenía pensado que fuese una historia que vosotros vieseis como tan buena y la idea era de una corta historia, pero estoy segura que no os importará la longitud de la historia si no de la calidad y espero que la calidad de la historia os esté gustando. Pero no será, ni mucho menos, mi última historia. Esta es de las primeras de muchas. Aprovechando el tiempo libre que tuve hoy comencé a escribir dos nuevas historias, dónde os anticiparé un fragmento de cada una de ellas al final de esta historia y seréis vosotros los que decidáis con cuál os quedáis. **

**Ya me despido y ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer para que yo suba el próximo capítulo mañana mismo, darle a fav o poner algún review. Me encantaría de verdad, que si os gusta la historia la marquéis como favorito, porque esta historia está mejorando mucho en número de reviews, pero en favoritos en muy baja. Pero bueno, hasta mañana. **


	12. Capítulo 12 No puedo pedir nada más

**Bienvenidos… sé que alguno me querrá matar por haberle hecho esperar tanto para conocer el final de la historia, porque este es el final, decidí que era mejor no alagarlo más. He estado muy ocupada estos últimos días, haciendo exámenes y saliendo un poco con los amigos. También que fui a ver Divergente, peliculón que os recomiendo y de la que probablemente surja algún fanfic cuando acabe de leerme el tercer libro. Confesaros que este capítulo se me ha hecho muy difícil acabarlo, me costó como explicar lo que había en mi mente. Probablemente lo escribí unas cuatro veces y sin exagerar, aunque esto es el resultado. Que espero que deis a fav, follow y review si os ha gustado. Os dejo disfrutar del último capítulo de Louder… **

_**P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE.**_

-¿Quién es esa, Finn?- dije enfada.

-¡Mierda, Rachel! No deberías estar aquí-siguió guardando los papeles.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, Finn.

No obtenía respuesta por su parte, así que me iba a marchar por la puerta. Cuando iba a abrir, Finn me cogió por el brazo.

-¿Qué piensas que estaba haciendo?- me dice sonriendo y yo levanto los hombros- Te mentí, pero por una buena causa. Lo de Quinn era mentira, pero necesitaba una excusa para volver a Ohio unos días. Sé que es muy precipitado todo esto y puede que te niegues, pero ella es decoradora y tenía pensado darte una sorpresa.

-Finn, ve al grano, por favor.

-He comprado una casa en Ohio. Para Ryan, para ti y para mí. Los tres juntos como una familia. Sé que puede sonar precipitado que nos vayamos a vivir juntos llevando tan poco juntos y más pedirte que lo dejes todo por venir aquí.

-No lo es. Parece que te hubiese leído la mente y ya me he anticipado a todos tus movimientos- sonrío.

-¿Quieres decir que te has marchado de Nueva York?- asiento- Entonces, definitivamente hoy podemos pasar nuestra primera noche en nuestra casa. Antes me gustaría llevarte a un sitio. Rebecca, si no te importa ya quedaremos los tres mañana para ultimar los detalles de la decoración.

-De acuerdo- dijo la chica- Hasta mañana señor y señorita Hudson.

Se marchó.

-¿Señorita Hudson?- le pregunto mirándole y él se pone a reír.

Inmediatamente después, salimos de su oficina y bajamos hasta el garaje para ir en su coche hasta aquel misterioso lugar.

No me comentó nada acerca de dónde íbamos. Pero lo supe cuando nos debíamos en uno de los caminos. Nuestro instituto. Me llevaba al instituto dónde habíamos estudiado los dos, pero que no llegamos nunca a coincidir. Aparcó el coche y salimos. Sin decirme nada, me cogió de la mano y andamos por los pasillos. Todo me traía muy buenos recuerdos. Aunque todo ha cambiado mucho desde que estaba estudiando aquí. No me refiero al instituto, si no que yo he cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine aquí.

-¿Qué piensas?- me pregunta.

-En lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida desde que me gradué.

-¿Sabes lo único que echo de menos de la secundaria?- negué- El Glee Club.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- dice una voz masculina desde el fondo del pasillo.

Miramos los dos rápidamente, vemos a un hombre vestido con un chaleco y una camisa, con el pelo rizado. Imposible no saber quién es. Will Schuester. Vamos los dos de la mano a saludarle. Aunque Finn se adelanta y le abraza. Se separan y se queda mirándonos.

-Perdonad, ¿qué hacen mis dos estrellas juntas? Pensaba que tú Finn estabas casado con Quinn y tú Rachel con Puckerman. Ni siquiera sabía que os conocierais.

-Es una larga historia- respondo y me rio- El caso es que estamos juntos y… tenemos un bebé.

-Demasiada información en tan poco tiempo. ¿Un bebé?- asentimos- Me alegro por vosotros. ¿Qué os parece venir al aula de ensayo? Me gustaría hablar con vosotros algún rato y que me contéis esa larga historia.

Aceptamos. Volvimos a esa aula que ha debido presenciar cientos de canciones y a muchos artistas que se perdieron por no continuar con sus sueños. Yo una de ellas. Me encantaba cantar y también el mundo de la administración. Eran dos mundos incompatibles y me fui por el más seguro.

Pasaron dos horas y nos marchamos del instituto. Fue increíble poder volver a reencontrarnos con nuestro antiguo profesor del Glee Club. Se quedó asombrado con nuestra extraña historia de amor. Nos invitó a pasarnos algún día a enseñarles a sus alumnos del Glee los que fueron dos grandes voces de hace años.

Ya era tarde y tenía intención de ir a casa ya a por Ryan e irnos a nuestro hogar, que tenía ya ganas de conocer. Pero Finn no me llevaba allí. Conocía demasiado bien la ruta que estaba haciendo. Había llevado miles de veces a Kurt en coche hasta su casa, y ahí es dónde íbamos ahora.

-¿Le contaste ya a tus padres…?

Sí. Se lo había contado. Probablemente por eso no me quiso contestar. No se tomarían bien que le ocultase a Finn el bebé durante tanto tiempo. Aparcamos y me cogió de la mano. Con la mano libre abrió la puerta.

-¿Mamá?- dijo asomándose a la cocina.

-Finn, no está- chilló Burt desde el salón- Ven a cenar conmigo.

Le miré y negué. No quería ir. No era bien recibida por Burt. Pero Finn, prácticamente, me arrastró.

-Papá, estoy con Rachel. ¿Te importa que cenemos?

-Mmmm…- me miró- Claro. Yo voy a acostarme ya. Cuando vuelva tu madre que me despierte.

-Papá…- dijo Finn intentando detenerle.

-Déjale- le digo- Dale tiempo.

Cenamos rápido y después fuimos hasta nuestra casa. Era preciosa, enorme, era perfecta. Finn fue al baño y yo me quedo en la cama de nuestro cuarto. Me quito mi ropa dejando solo la ropa interior, como nuestra primera vez. Salió del baño y se quedó con los ojos como platos mirándome.

-Rachel, ¿lo de ir despacio…?

-Oh, vamos- digo cogiéndole por la camisa y atrayéndolo a la cama- Despacio sería si no tuviésemos un bebé en casa de mis padres. Ahora- le beso el cuello- Tengo ganas de…

-Yo también- dijo abrazándome fuerte y tumbándose en la cama.

Le ayudo a quitarse la camisa y comienzo a besarle sus abdominales. Se nota que le gusta en su cara. Subo hasta el cuello, para acabar en sus labios. Besándonos como nunca hemos podido. Sin culpa. Como pareja. Amándonos.

Le ayudo a quitarse los pantalones después de una sesión de besos y notar que su pene deseaba salir de los pantalones e introducirse en mí. Me quito mis bragas y voy a introducirme dentro de él, pero me detiene.

-Te amo y quiero tener muchos más hijos contigo, pero dame tiempo para aprender a ser padre- se estiró y buscó en el cajón. Sacó un condón y se lo puso.

-Lo tenías todo planeado- le digo alejándome.

-Eres débil…- me dice con su irresistible sonrisa torcida- Pero cállate y bésame.

Continuamos besándonos y volviendo a sentir que es estar dentro del otro. Y esta vez fue la mejor de todas, porque podíamos chillar todo lo que quisiéramos. Nos dormimos abrazados cuando acabamos.

Un año ha pasado. Un año desde que comenzamos a vivir en esta casa. Un año desde aquella maravillosa noche.

Nuestra vida ha cambiado mucho desde entonces. ¿El qué? Todo. Nuestro pequeño ya anda y habla. Su primera palabra fue Finchel. Sí, Finchel, el absurdo mote que nos puso Puck a Finn y a mí. Puck, aunque parezca extraño, es nuestro mejor amigo. Pasa media vida en nuestra casa jugando a la consola con Finn y con Ryan mirándoles.

¿Y qué fue de Santi? Pues lo dejó con Matt hace seis meses y para mi sorpresa comenzó a salir al poco tiempo con Brittany. Quién lo iba a decir…

Kurt le puso los cuernos a Adam con Blaine. Ahora son Klaine. Volvieron. Se merecen ser felices, aunque me encantaría que estuvieran en Ohio con nosotros.

El resto de mis amigos siguen como siempre. Me perdonaron el no contarles acerca de Ryan y ahora somos inseparables. Pasamos todos los viernes en un karaoke, como en los viejos tiempos, ya que todos habíamos estado en el Glee Club.

Me acuerdo de todos ellos en este momento, pero me acuerdo más de Finn ahora que le tengo delante. Es normal que esté pensando en el mientras voy caminando al altar a casarme con él.

_Flashback._

_-Rachel, ¿puedes venir?- me llamó desde el jardín._

_-¿Qué quieres, amor?- se puso sobre una rodilla._

_-Rachel Barbra Berry, desde que te conocí supe que serías mía. Desde aquella noche en el bar, supe que me pertenecías y ahora estamos juntos. No puedo pedirle nada más a la vida. Solo te puedo pedir algo a ti- a mí ya me caían algunas lágrimas por las mejillas- ¿Quieres ser mi esposa y convertirte en Rachel Barbra Hudson?_

_-Sí, quiero ser Rachel Barbra Hudson. _

_Nos abrazamos y me elevó por los aires mientras girábamos abrazados. Después nos dimos el beso que confirmaba nuestro compromiso. _

-¿Rachel?- me dijo Finn sacudiéndome el hombro- Tus votos.

-Ah, sí. Finn, sé que nuestra historia quizás no haya sido la más bonita, hemos tenido que superar muchos obstáculos para llegar hasta aquí, pero creo que gracias a todo eso lo hace especial. Te quiero y te querré durante toda mi vida- se me escapan las lágrimas acompañadas de sollozos- Esto…- balbuceo y Finn al verme así me abraza- No me salen las palabras para describir lo mucho que significas para mí.

-Yo, sinceramente, esto intenté traerlo estudiado de casa, pero eso ya me costaba en la secundaria- los invitados rieron- Así que creo que con decirte que eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido. Que aunque nos conocimos en una extraña situación yo ya sabía que tú eras la mujer de mi vida, la madre de mis hijos. Te quiero, Rachel Hudson- nos sonreímos y nos vamos a besar, pero nos interrumpen.

-Creo que antes tengo que decir algo- dice el cura, le miramos- Bésala ya, que es tu mujer.

Todo el mundo se levanta de los asientos y comienza a aplaudirnos mientras nosotros nos besamos. Sonrió mientras nos besamos. Por fin estoy casada con él. El padre de mi hijo. El hombre de mi vida.

-Será mejor que os separéis- dice una voz femenina cerca de nosotros.

-Quinn, ¿ni un segundo podemos disfrutar?- le digo riendo abrazada a Finn.

-Es que un segundo si os dejo, pero minutos haciendo esperar a la gente no.

No me puedo ni creer que pueda estar viviendo este momento junto a mi mejor amiga. Sí, mi mejor amiga. Después de que Finn me explicase que lo de Quinn fue una mentira fui a hablar con Quinn. Por lo visto, ella también estaba implicada en esa mentira, por eso vino a decírmelo a Nueva York. La perdoné, al igual que ella me perdono que hubiese estado con Finn mientras estaban prometidos. Desde entonces, somos inseparables. Santana y ella son mis mejores amigas y mis damas de honor en este día tan especial.

-Mami- vino nuestro pequeño andando hasta nosotros subiendo los brazos para que le cogiera.

-Venga, poneros para la foto- dice mi padre sacando la cámara de fotos.

Quinn se apartó de la foto.

-Quinn, ponte. Y dile a tu novio que haga lo mismo.

Se puso junto a nosotros tres, de la mano de Noah. Parece ser que no fue sexo de una noche, ya que llevan juntos tres meses y ya están viviendo juntos.

Nos fuimos al banquete y tres horas más tarde estábamos bailando como unos locos con todos nuestros amigos. Me encontré con mi profesor del Glee Club y fui a donde estaba sentado.

-¿Se aburre, Will?

-No, simplemente veía como han crecido mis alumnos. Me alegro que aunque fueseis la mayoría de años distintos os hayáis conocido y seáis tan grandes amigos.

-Y yo. Supongo que ese gran alumno que siempre comentabas era Finn- asiente- Me encantaba cantar.

-¿Por qué no seguiste con tu sueño entonces? Eras una gran cantante.

-Tenía miedo de no conseguirlo y me lancé a seguir mi otro sueño.

-¿Por qué no das clases en el Glee Club? Yo me voy a marchar.

-¿Dónde?

-A Broadway. Me costó, pero lo conseguí. Me encantaría dejar a mis chavales en tus manos. Además, no tienes que estudiar magisterio, solo es una actividad extraescolar. ¿Qué me dices?

Y que le dije, que sí. Y aquí estoy, cinco años después viendo como mis alumnos colocan su tercera copa en la vitrina. Will estaría muy orgulloso de verlos, pero está feliz y contento triunfando en Broadway.

Mi horario termina y me marcho a casa. Entro por la puerta y un montón de pequeños vienen a recibirme. Cuatro hijos. Sí, Ryan no fue el único. Siempre quisimos una familia numerosa y la superamos con creces, porque Ryan, Drizzle, Daniel Finn y Barbra son los que han venido a saludarnos, pero Finn trae al más pequeño de todos en brazos. Al recién nacido, Cory. Pueden parecer muchos, pero no es así. Son muy buenos, sobre todo los mellizos, Drizzle y Daniel Finn, fueron el fruto de nuestra luna de miel. Barbra, que vino poco después de los mellizos fue por culpa de una mañana cuando todos estaban en el colegio y el pequeño de todos, Cory, simplemente lo buscamos, queríamos el último. Aunque todo el mundo pensó que estábamos locos no lo era para nada, porque tenían unos abuelos increíbles que cuando necesitábamos algo venían enseguida. Incluso Burt, que terminó por aceptarme aunque le costó.

Cuando conseguimos acostar a todos los niños, Finn y yo fuimos a sentarnos al sillón. Me apoyé en su pecho y me estaba quedando dormida.

-Quizás nos equivocamos en tener tantos hijos- me dice riendo al verme agotada.

-No lo creo. Creo que sin estos cinco pequeños monstruitos por la casa me sentiría extraña. Pero, Finn, prométeme una cosa. No más. Cinco partos son suficientes como para saber lo que es el dolor.

-Te lo prometo, pero eso no quita que…- levanta las cejas.

Comenzamos a besarnos, pero de repente me empieza a hacer cosquillas.

-¿Qué haces?- digo entre risas- Vamos a despertar a los niños.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡NIÑOS, ATAQUE DE COSQUILLAS A MAMÁ!

Todos mis pequeños monstruitos, excepto Cory bajaron al chillido de su padre a hacerme cosquillas sin parar.

-Drizzle, Barbra, ayudadme- digo entre risas- A por los chicos.

Al final cayeron todos dormidos en el sofá. Yo me levanté a por Cory que era su hora de comer, pero volví a sentarme con él y el resto a dormir en el sofá.

No cambiaría nada de mi vida. Lo tengo todo. Un marido perfecto. Un ex novio que supo perdonar que me acostase con su mejor amigo. Una mejor amiga que perdonó que me acostara con su comprometido. Otros amigos como Kurt y Santana que siempre han estado para apoyarme en las buenas y en las malas. Ryan. Drizzle. Barbra. Daniel Finn. Cory. Tengo una vida perfecta, no puedo pedir más.

**Y con todo el dolor de mi corazón tengo que decir que aquí llega el final de esta segunda historia. ¿Os ha gustado? Todos los nombres de los hijos tienen un significado que todos conoceréis. Me encantaría que todos los que leáis este final de historia me digáis lo que os ha parecido esta historia, lo que más os ha gustado y que es lo que pensáis que podría mejorar a la hora de escribir. Mil gracias y decir que aún tengo una cosilla más que subir aquí en esta historia que os prometí, así que estaros atentos que intentaré no hacerme esperar tanto. Os quiero mucho, lectores míos **

**PD: Ahora si queréis estar más informados de subiré capítulo y cuando habrá nuevas historias solo tenéis que seguirme en twitter. Prometo que a todos los que me sigáis tendréis exclusivas acerca de las nuevas historias que están por llegar… GleeFanLovee. Dentro de poco, antes que en fanfic, tendréis noticias acerca de las posibles opciones que están por llegar. Espero que me sigáis. **


	13. AGRADECIMIENTOS

**Bienvenidos de nuevo. **

**Con este "capítulo" daré por finalizado Louder. Algunos de los que me comentaron su opinión acerca del último capítulo tienen razón con que lo hice demasiado corto y quizás debería haberme parado más a explicar todo, pero no me salían las palabras y lo que subí fue lo más adecuado. **

**Precisamente en el día de hoy, 11 de julio, me hubiera gustado subir algo especial por el cumpleaños de Cory, pero no me ha dado tiempo para preparar nada por culpa de los exámenes y mi nueva obsesión con tanta lectura. **

**Agradecer a coryangel, May, Finchel fan 16, CAngel, karen monchele finchel, MaruFinchel, xixxo, marce, .98622, Mary y litzy. Gracias a todos vosotros por dejadme constancia de que os gustó esta historia. Jamás pensé que llegaría a 40 reviews. **

**Espero que todos vosotros y muchos más sigan mi próxima historia. Aquí os dejo un adelanto de la historia que está ya en proceso: **

_**Finn POV.**_

_**El verano ha sido genial. Por lo general suelen ser geniales, pero pasar el verano con mis amigos es increíble. Aunque, de mis amigos, cabe destacar a Santana y Puck, mis mejores amigos y los reyes de la fiesta. Hemos estado durante todo el verano viajando y de fiesta en fiesta. **_

_**Volver a las clases nunca fue agradable, pero este año estoy deseando que comience. Este año será EL AÑO. Cumplo dieciocho años, nos vamos de viaje con la clase, el baile de fin de curso y acabo la secundaria. Todo será perfecto, y más aún si el Glee Club, mi club de canto gana, y logramos el campeonato de futbol americano. **_

_**Una joven, que no era profesora, pero tampoco alumna, entró antes de que los alumnos comenzaran a entrar. Iba vestida con una falda negra suelta, para nada ajustada, una camiseta blanca de tirantes que dejaba ver su escote y unos tacones negros de cuña. Vestida con elegancia, aunque quizás a más de un alumno se le fuera la vista a su amplio escote. **_

**Ese es un pequeño adelanto... alguno os podréis imaginar lo que va a suceder, pero es mejor saberlo. El próximo domingo, a las 16:00 subiré el primer capítulo de la nueva historia. Aviso que será en principio como Louder, de unos diez capítulos en principio, aunque dependiendo del éxito que tenga puede aumentar. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por leerme y nos vemos el domingo que viene, hasta pronto :))**

**#HappyBirthdayCoryMonteith **

**Seguidme en twitter para descubrir algunos fragmentos de la nueva historia antes que nadie. GleeFanLovee**


End file.
